


Kink Prompts

by quantumoddity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Okay another collection of prompts! This time from a list of kink related prompts so just a heads up all of these are very NSFW. Relationships involved are Alexander Hamilton and Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton, Theodosia Burr Jr and Philip Hamilton, and a polyamarous relationship between those two lovely nerds and Georges de Lafayette.Hope you enjoy!





	1. 1. Bondage

Theo Burr is intrigued, when her boyfriends suggest a little change to their usual bedroom activities. 

Theo and Georges were both hiding grins behind their hands when Philip finally joined them at the breakfast table, yawning and moving gingerly as he made himself a coffee so strong it would probably make a pretty decent substitute for jet fuel. He missed the delighted glance that passed between them as they noticed the bite marks littering his bare freckled shoulders and the red marks circling his wrists. But he definitely noticed the way they giggled and snorted when he sat down at the table a little to heavily and winced audibly.

“Shut up…” he groaned, blushing as his partners lost it completely. Georges dropped his head onto his arms, laughing; nearly sending his bowl of muesli flying while Theo snickered prettily into the sleeve of her pyjamas.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she sighed, her shoulders shaking, not looking sorry at all.

“It’s you guys’ fault!” Philip protested, sinking lower in his chair, his face now scarlet.

Theo pulled a sympathetic face, “Did we go a little too hard last night?”

Philip bit his lip, his mind clearly flashing back to the two hours the three of them had spent last night; to being lashed to the headboard, gagged, and having to listen to Theo scream while Georges ate her out, feeling her hair tickle his inner thighs and she thrashed and bucked between his legs, that damned vibrator in him giving him no relief, only working him up more. When they finally took pity on him and Georges began sucking his aching, oversensitive dick, Philip came so hard he nearly blacked out and there were tears running down his cheeks. 

But he’d been grinning wildly.

“No,” Philip admitted, his face getting hot at the memory, “it wasn’t too hard. I’m just a little roughed up, that’s all.”

Georges gathered himself enough to wrap his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his jaw and ruffling his bedhead, “Aw, poor Pip. Worth it though, yes, gorgeous?”

“Worth it,” Philip agreed after a moment, his grumpy expression softening.

“You know we only mess with you because you look so beautiful when we do,” Theo smiled fondly, reaching over and threading her fingers through Philip’s, “You pretty boy.”

Between the affection of the two of them, he was soon smiling, feeling the aches in his body less. He loved them both, he really did.

Georges snuck a mouthful of Pip’s coffee, dodging his boyfriend’s irritated swipe at his head, “You know something, Theo?”

She blinked and smiled curiously, hugging her knees to her chest, “Illuminate me.”

“I know it’s something you’ve never really been into before,” he mused, playing idly with one of Philip’s curls, his voice smoky and gravelly just like it always was in the morning, “but I wonder if you’d like to try letting me and Pip dominate you some time. Just to see what it’s like.”

From where he was leaning sleepily against Georges’ chest, Philip’s eyes widened and sparkled with interest. “You’d look beautiful,” he piped up, excitedly.

Theo thought about that a moment, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She and her boyfriends had been experimenting with each other for a long time now, even more now they all lived together. But she’d always been the one in control, the one in command. It was what she enjoyed about their nights together, having her two boys, who usually towered over her, trembling under her touch and begging for her. Theo was the one, who knew what was coming next, who had the power. The idea of turning that over to someone else, submitting…

Theo spoke after a while, her voice thoughtful, “I always thought I wouldn’t find anyone I trusted enough to have that kind of power over me…” but then her brown eyes flickered upwards, finding their faces, softening lovingly, “But now I have two. Okay. Let’s try it.”

Philip and Georges both grinned, their faces lighting up.

“But maybe just my wrists?” she said hurriedly, thinking of how Philip was usually fully restrained, gagged and blindfolded and bound, “Just at first? And I can stop whenever I want?”

“Of course!” Philip insisted, leaning towards her, “Anytime you want, Theo.”

“We’ll take good care of you,” Georges said reassuringly, nodding. 

Theo relaxed happily, enough to smirk and wink at them, “Though I can’t promise I can get myself so prettily worked up as Philip.”

Georges gave a bark of laughter, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulders playfully, while Pip hid his face in his shirt.

“Gonna be walking funny all day,” he muttered sullenly, “I’ve got three classes to teach.”

Georges and Theo cooed sympathetically, soothing his bruised ego until quickly dissolving into their usual breakfast table talk, whinging about their long workdays ahead, arguing playfully over what film they’d watch tonight, their attempts to do the crossword in the paper ending in chaos as usual.

Theo smiled dreamily as she watched Philip and Georges bicker over the spelling of ‘pharaoh’.

She loved her boys. She really did.

-

The light was low and pleasant in their bedroom, several of Theo’s scented candles sending flickering shadows dancing up the walls and on all three of their naked bodies. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm, comforting smells; Georges knew which ones were her favourites without even having to ask.

“How’s that?” Philip asked after a little fumbling, stepping back to admire his work “Is it too tight, are you okay?”

Theo smiled a little at his concern; he was as unfamiliar with this change in dynamics as she was. She tugged a little at the leather ropes holding her wrists, lashing them to the headboard, and testing them.

“It’s perfect,” she assured Philip, letting her eagerness show on her face.

Philip smiled lovingly and leaned in to nip at her bare neck, letting one of his thumbs brush over her left nipple, feeling it stand to attention.

Georges had finished undressing and stepped around the bed, his usual confident stride almost unbearably sexy in the low light, “You look so pretty like that, Theo.”

She blushed a little, lying back against the pillows, trying to relax but her whole body was humming with tension, “Do I?”

“Absolutely gorgeous,” he growled, his accent growing stronger as he became more aroused. He knelt at her legs and began stroking her thighs tenderly.

Theo’s blush deepened, her dark skin flushing, “Could you…could you keep telling me how pretty I look?”

She caught Philip’s bright grin to Georges as he bent close to her, his hand gently stroking her curls, “So beautiful. Like an angel.”

Theo whimpered low in her throat, “Thank you.”

Philip bent to her ear and kept whispering words to her, achingly beautiful and teasing. Theo was so lost in his voice, she barely noticed Georges parting her legs, not until he gave a low laugh.

“You’re already so wet for us, baby,” he cooed, sounding impressed.

Theo nodded, her teeth closing on her bottom lip. It was true, between Georges careful hands and Philip’s beautiful words, she was well aware she was leaving a damp patch on the sheets.

“W-what do you want me to do?” she gasped, knowing how this game was played, merely seeing it from a different angle.

Philip pursed his lips, considering. He looked over to Georges, “What to you think?”

He grinned, his hands travelling up, massaging her stomach, “I don’t know, my love. There’s so many beautiful parts of her, so much we could do…”

Theo couldn’t stop a whine escaping through her teeth, her eyes fixing on Philip’s face pleadingly.

Philip shushed her, his fingers still combing through her hair soothingly, “Easy, baby, easy. Your boys have got you. We’re going to have some fun.”

Theo screwed up her face, “Well hurry up!”

That made both of them laugh delightedly.

“Oh? You feeling a little impatient?” Georges purred, still caressing her stomach, “Already so hungry for us?”

Theo huffed, nodding coyly.

“So…” Philip whispered, leaning back to her hear, giving it a playful little nip, “If me and Georges were to mess around a little and all you could do was watch and not join in….”

Georges’ touch grew more firm, his nails digging in just a little, “I like that idea, Pip.”

“And no coming until we say, yes?” Philip continued, stroking his girlfriend’s arm.

Theo gave a shuddering gasp, her brown eyes locking onto Philip’s, “This is revenge isn’t it?”

His eyes sparkled, “How did you guess?”

Theo moaned, pouting.

Before Philip moved towards Georges, he checked, “Still green?”

Theo smiled a little, recognising their system of safe words, finding it cute that he was still checking, “Green.”

They smiled fondly at each other for a moment before Georges leaned in and took Philip’s wrist, pulling him to his side, “I’ll be taking this then!”

Philip shot her an apologetic look before melting into his boyfriend’s arms. They kissed deeply, Georges hands cradling Philip’s jaw, moaning low as his mouth opened up for him. Theo felt her face get red, her mouth grow dry.

They made out for a long while, before Philip seized Georges shoulders desperately, growling hungrily, “Take me. Now. Please?”

Georges chuckled, loving how his boyfriend couldn’t quite shake his urge to submit, to beg for what he wanted, “Anything for you, my love. How about you get on your hands and knees, lean over our lovely girl? I’ll get a condom on.”

Philip shivered excitedly, getting into position.

Theo moaned again, tugging gently at her bonds and he crouched over her, so close but beyond her reach. She could feel a pattering on her abdomen, his erection dripping onto her skin.

“Look at you, Theo,” Pip murmured, happily, “Pretty girl.”

“You’re both pretty,” Georges adds, rubbing his boyfriend’s hips, grinning indecently.

Theo whined pleadingly, her eyelids fluttering anxiously.

“Shh,” Philip soothed, “You just look at me, focus on me. And you be quiet okay?”

She tried to ignore the ferocious heat between her legs, the wetness on her stomach, gazing into his warm brown eyes instead. Her teeth on her lip were now drawing a little blood.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Pip cooed. He had more but Georges’ hips pressed against him and the rest of the words were lost to a gasp.

“You ready?” Georges’ voice was warm, loving.

“Yes. Please.”

He pressed a kiss to Pip’s tailbone before rising on his knees and entering him smoothly. Philip arched his back, a strangled, delighted moan grinding through his teeth.

Theo’s pulling on the restraints was no longer testing but frantic, the headboard creaking. The effort of swallowing back her desperation was almost more than she could take.

“You can do this,” Philip gasped, his voice weak and strained, “Just you look at me.”

She found his eyes, wondering vaguely if she could get her legs hitched up around him before dismissing the idea. She just had to watch and listen for now.

Philip gave her a wink before nearly shrieking, taking fistfuls of the bed sheet as Georges grew tired of the talk and moved deeper into him. 

“That good, baby?” he sighed.

The only answer Philip could give was to gasp his boyfriend’s name, mixed with a tide of expletives, his face tight and rapturous.

“Does he look pretty, Theo?” Georges grinned, his breathing growing heavy as he thrust in Pip.

“God, yes,” she moaned, her voice rasping, “He looks so beautiful.”

He reached down past their bodies, his fingers finding Philip’s cock, stroking gently. He whispered in his ear, “"You think you can come for me? Want to make a mess all over Theo’s stomach?“

Philip groaned, his pitch and volume rocketing upwards, yelping. He managed to stammer out something like an affirmative.

"Come on, my love,” Georges encourages. “Do it, for me.”

He found his voice, strained and choking, “L-little…deeper…nearly t-there…”

A slight change of angle, a few more centimetres in and Philip came messily, bending over Theo, roaring Georges’ name, seeing stars exploding behind his tightly shut eyes. Georges had to hang onto his hips to stop him collapsing.

“There you go, baby,” he sighed, lovingly, pulling out of him, “That’s a good boy.”

Shaking and grinning, Philip rolled on his back next to Theo, trying to catch his breath.

Georges grin was beyond smug as he rolled the condom off himself and tossed it in the trash. He watched Theo writhe her hips against the bed bemusedly, regarding the absolute mess Philip made across her body with hungry eyes.

“You want me to do something for you, princess?” he cooed, one hand resting gently on her knee, the other on Philip’s shin.

Theo nodded mutely, eyes wide. Please, she begged silently, please let me come.

Georges must have read her face because he smiled wolfishly, shaking his head slowly.

“You don’t get to come just yet, okay? But you’ve been such a good, good girl; we won’t keep you waiting long. But first…you want me to lick you clean? Get all that off you?”

Theo couldn’t be disappointed, the unexpected, tantalising idea of Georges lapping Philip’s come off her body was so brilliant, she was willing to wait. She nodded.

Georges beamed, bending to his task, humming against her skin as he worked. Theo shivered, her whole body trembling at the touch of his tongue. She felt her hips buck desperately, searching frantically for some kind of friction. She was vaguely aware of Pip’s hand on her hair, stroking soothingly, murmuring gentle encouragements.

“That’s it, baby, hang on in there. Let Georges make you all nice and clean. Such a pretty, pretty girl.”

Once he was done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Georges cooed delightedly, “Philip. Come look how wet she is.”

Wincing a little, he sat up and moved between her legs, leaning against Georges. He wolf whistled, impressed, “Nice…”

Theo couldn’t hold out any longer, yelping, “Please, please! One of you, in me, please, I need it!”

Both of them reached out to stroke her skin, soothing her, petting her. Philip kissed Georges jaw lovingly, “You do it babe, you deserve to come tonight too.”

The other young man purred happily, looking to Theo, “You’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you?”

“Yes!” she cried, pulling at the restraints, “I’ve been so good and I’ve been waiting so long and…and…”

She looked at them pleadingly “Yellow?”

That meant to ease up, to slow the pace. Georges and Philip exchanged a worried glance.

“Okay, it’s okay, Theo. No more waiting, I promise,” Georges stroked her thigh, “You need me to be gentle?”

Theo groaned at the contact, desperate for any kind of touch, “Please? Just at first. I-I’m so sensitive.”

“Okay. No problem,” he pushed her legs apart, settling against her, “Let’s do this. Just tell me if you need me to stop.”

Georges paused before pushing into her, hesitating at her entrance. He was suddenly very aware of the extra few inches he had on Philip, the ones he brought up teasingly at every single opportunity, making their boyfriend scowl. Philip gave him an encouraging squeeze of the shoulder as he passed to lie on his stomach next to Theo. Georges nodded and slid into her, as gently as he could. Theo’s back arched, a low blissful whine escaping through her teeth, release and joy and desperation in her voice.

He felt her muscles hold him tight, making him groan, “Relax a little, princess. I’ve got you.”

Philip reached up to the headboard, threading his fingers through her’s, his thumb pressing against her palm comfortingly, “Breathe deep, sweetie, that’s it.”

Theo inhaled shakily, closing her eyes as she adjusted to the stretch, the sudden hard contact on her oversensitive body. Georges watched her face intently as he began to roll his hips gently, his instinct to pick up the pace and fuck her until she screamed but terrified of hurting her.

Through the haze of bliss, Theo found some words, “More. Please. Feels so good.”

“Still gentle?” he gasped, his limbs shaking with tension.

She moaned, “Maybe not so gentle?”

Georges grinned in relief, moving his legs to steady himself more.

Philip murmured softly in Theo’s ears, his fingers playing with her nipple, pinching and nipping, “Baby?”

“Yeah?”

He grinned, “Can I hear you scream? Can I watch you thrash around, so pretty for your boys?”

“For us?” Georges moaned, his voice weak and strained, digging his fingers in her hips.

She nodded eagerly. “Want to be so good, going to be so nice for you both.”

“That’s our girl” Philip cooed, “Our beautiful, beautiful girl.”

He turned over his bare shoulder and nodded at Georges to keep going, who winked back delightedly.

Georges began to roll his hips against her, leaning in and biting at the soft, dark skin of her neck. Theo shivered and whined, hitching her leg to his hip where he caught it and grinned, slinging it over his shoulder instead. She began to shriek and moan, her voice high pitched and wild, well past controlling herself.

“That’s it,” Georges pounded into her harder, spurred on by her noises, “Come on, angel, scream. Come for us, you’re so beautiful.”

No more encouragement was needed, a few more thrusts and Theo threw her head back, screaming loud enough to rattle the glass in the windows. Philip laughed delightedly, reaching in between her legs and pressing his thumb hard against her clit, drawing out her orgasm for longer. Georges was soon lost too, coming hard, wailing her name against her skin.

As soon as he was able to form coherent thoughts, he groaned, “Oh god, Theo, that was heaven.”

She just whimpered happily. He pulled out of her gently, kissing her forehead. Philip gazed down at her, his beautiful, wonderful girlfriend, “Theo, when you say so, I’d really like to eat you out. You look so gorgeous.”

Theo looked at him through hooded eyes, grinning weakly, “Sounds great but I…I think I need a few minutes. That was…wow.”

He stroked her hair back from her sweaty forehead, smiling tenderly, “That’s fine. You’ve been so good.”

“So, so good,” Georges agreed, moving behind Philip and lying across him, resting on him, in the curve of his back, “You are an absolutely incredible sub.”

Theo giggled, biting her lip, brave enough to murmur, “Do you think you guys could talk a little more about…about how good I look? What exactly you love about me? Sorry, I know I’m being really needy…”

George smiled gently. “That’s not needy, we’re happy to do that. You want us to untie you now?”

Theo grinned and shook her head, “I’m okay. After all, I do look really pretty.”

“Yes, you do, you beautiful thing,” Georges chuckled, “I love the way your hair gets when we have sex, it’s such a lion’s mane. Makes you look wild.”

She squirmed happily, the compliment flooding her chest with warmth. It was true, she did look like she’d been standing in front of a wind turbine.

Philip began to stroke her thigh, “You make the most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Theo’s expression softened. She always thought she sounded weird and unattractive, groaning and whining like an animal, but she could tell Philip meant it. It was so nice to hear that.

Philip continued, running a hand over her stomach, leaning down and pressing kisses to her hot, damp skin. “And this is so beautiful. So soft and perfect.”

Theo pulled a face, “But its so…pudgy?” She couldn’t think of a better word, all she knew is the sight of her body in the mirror made her feel sad sometimes.

Georges and Philip frowned, a look passing between them. They were familiar with this, the unfortunate gaps in their girlfriend’s self esteem, as much as it mystified them.

“You’re beautiful, Theodosia,” Georges insisted, “You’re absolutely perfect.”

Philip sighed, “Yeah. Your body is wonderful; we wouldn’t change a thing about you. We love you so much.”

Theo smiled, “I love you too…um, Philip?”

He guessed correctly at the heat blossoming again between her thighs, “You ready?”

Georges laughed, “Baby, you’re still soaked. You are being needy.”

Theo blushes, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Philip went eagerly to her, kissing a trail down her stomach, “You want to scream again? Or you want me to be slow?”

Theo thought of the pretty important case she had tomorrow, of trying to do that with her voice rasping and breaking after two screaming orgasms. But then Philip’s lips pressed against her pubic bone and the worries evaporated. She’d get Georges to make her some honey tea, “Go hard.”

Philip grinned as she spread her legs wide for him, “Wow. Georges wasn’t lying about you being soaked.”

“We did a good job,” Georges smiled, satisfied, watching eagerly.

Philip dipped his head between her thighs, “Guess I’ll be taking my time, cleaning you up and making a mess of you all over again.”

And he did, licking her softness clean before kissing her clit likely and going to work. Theo whimpered and whined as his tongue stroked her, her eyes screwing shut, her hands making fists. Georges shifted, moving behind Philip and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting against his bent back.

“You want to say something, angel?” he asked as Philip’s teeth grazed her sweetness and she shivered, moaning.

Words felt beyond her, all she knew was the tongue on her; the warmth spreading through her, like electricity, so good it was almost painful.

“Come on pretty baby,” Georges cooed, “You can do this.”

“Please,” Theo managed to gasp, her voice raw, “Please don’t stop, Philip. Harder, please.”

“You want me to help out? You want both your boys to help you come?”

She nodded furiously, “Please. Both of you.”

Georges left Philip and knelt beside Theo, “What do you want from me, angel? If you’re sweet, you can have anything you want.”

“C-can you work my breasts please?” Theo’s voice was wavering, pleading.

“Oh, of course you can, you’re so wonderful to ask nicely like that.”

He began to knead her breasts gently, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Philip moaned and slipped his tongue inside her.

Theo shrieked in response, it was all so much, almost too much, “Georges, harder, more…ah! J-just like that, yes, oh yes, I’m so close. I want to scream, I want to sound so good for both of you.”

“Do it,” Philip gasped for air, his warm breath on her dripping flesh, “Let it all go, Theo, please.”

They moved in synchrony, Georges biting her nipple just as Philip did something absolutely perfect with his mouth and then she was screaming at the top of her lungs, hips bucking but held in place by Georges’ weight, enough to almost make her cry.

The two of them crouched on either side of her as she came down, their hands stroking her comfortingly.

“You okay, baby?” Philip asked, a little worried.

She nodded, trembling all over, “I’m fine, I promise. Just aftershocks, I think.”

“Okay, I’m untying you,” Georges said firmly, “We’re done. Lets get you comfortable.”

As soon as her arms were free, Theo sighed in relief. Before she even had to ask, Georges was holding her against him, strong hands massaging the aches from her muscles. Philip rested his head on her knees, gazing at his two lovers adoringly.

“That was amazing,” Theo murmured, “So amazing I can’t even believe it. You two are so good to me.”

“Because you deserve it,” Philip sighed lovingly. Georges squeezed her shoulders comfortingly, indicating his absolute agreement.

Theo wrapped her arm around Georges’ neck, reaching out and cradling Philip’s face.

“I love you both,” she said earnestly, “So much, there aren’t even words.”

Both her boyfriends murmured happily and suddenly Theo found herself in the middle of a hug, so safe and secure in their arms she thought she might cry. She was just so happy.

“Now,” Georges pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Let us take care of you. You’ve been through a lot.”

Philip grinned excitedly; the aftercare was his favourite part. He couldn’t wait to draw her a bath and wash her hair, rewarding her for being so wonderful.

But Theo laughed then, her grip on both of them tightening suddenly, “You guys are going to pay for this. You know that, right?”

They both shivered, eyes shining with a perfect mix of excitement and nervousness.

“We’d expect nothing less, Theo…” Philip smiled.


	2. 2. Oral Sex

You wouldn’t think Alexander Hamilton was one of the most respected lawyers in New York; that he’d spent years in government making a living out of persuading people to his point of view and forming perfectly logical arguments.

Not when the best he could do was loll across their bed, his head upside down, brown eyes huge and pleading and fixed on his wife, “Please, Eliza? Please? Pleeeeeeease?”

Eliza tried not to laugh, tried to keep her face stern as she sat wrestling with the laces on her shoes, “Alex, for the last time, no. I’m not going.”

Alex huffed, sending his loose hairs flying, “But I don’t want to go without you! I hate going to parties like this without you.”

Eliza had finally freed herself from the boots she always wore (she’d be damned if she was hearing high heels every day) and gave her husband a look, having to work very hard to not laugh at the fact that he was hanging off their bed upside down, “Then why are you going at all?”

Alex pulled a face, “I have to. Madison and Jefferson are assholes but they’re assholes I need to at least tolerate me if I’m going to get them on board with my ideas. So I sort of have to go to this party, make chit chat, shit like that.” He pulled a face like the very idea sickened him.

Eliza rolled her eyes, standing and starting to unbutton her cardigan. She’d had weeks and weeks of listening to Alex rage against these guys he worked with, patiently stroking his hair while nodding that yes dear, they were being obtuse, they were being unfair, that everything in the whole world sucked balls, you’re right. While she privately thought that her Alex’s habit of instantly rounding on anyone who disagreed with him wasn’t helping the situation any.

“And I definitely can’t deal with them if you’re not there!” Alex moaned, pouting.

Eliza sighed and shrugged out of her cardigan, the one Alex would always pluck at affectionately and say it made her look like a cute librarian.

“So you basically want me to hold you back from punching any of your colleagues in the face and keep you from getting fired or arrested?”

Alex pulled a face, “Kind of. But mainly I want you there because y’know, I like going places with you. It’s sort of been a while since we did anything like this?”

Eliza chewed on her lip; “Yeah well there hasn’t been a lot of free time lately.”

Which was true. Between both of their jobs and the fact that little John was only four months old, the concept of date night had been getting shoved to one side.

“I know,” Alex sighed, “So why don’t you want to come with me?”

Eliza turned away from him, her shoulders tensing a little. She didn’t reply for a while, “Look, roll over before all the blood goes to that huge head of yours and you pass out. Come zip my dress down for me.”

She heard the thump as Alex swung himself round, back onto his feet. He gently brushed her curtain of hair over one shoulder and unclasped her dress. He kissed her between her shoulder blades, his eyes still hopeful.

“Look, Laff and Laurens are going to be there, they haven’t seen you in ages, Washington keeps asking about you…why not come with me?”

Eliza sighed as she shrugged the dress down her body, letting it fall to the floor as she tried to think of a way to phrase what she was thinking, a way that didn’t make her sound ridiculous or childish or petty. She had nothing.

But Alex caught it. He caught the way she looked at herself in the mirror as the fabric pooled around her legs. The way her eyes focused on her stomach and her legs and they darkened and went flat.

“Eliza…” Alex murmured, putting his hands on her hips carefully “Is everything okay?”

She made herself look into his reflection’s gaze, his brown eyes warm and knowing, having figured out exactly what was bothering her but waiting patiently for her to tell him. Eliza could never keep things from him, not from Alex.

She sighed heavily, leaning back against him, letting him support her weight, “Look, I’m not exactly party ready, okay? Not like this.”

Her hands fluttered anxiously to her stomach, to where there was a handful of loose skin still, her eyes darting to her thighs that where still mottled with stretch marks and raised veins. 

Alex frowned, following her gaze, “Eliza, sweetheart…”

“And I know what you’re going to say,” she groaned, “You tell me this every time and I love you for it but…I just don’t feel beautiful right now. I can’t help it.”

He rested his chin on her shoulder, sighing quietly. They’d done this before; this exchange was painfully familiar. It was beyond him how someone as beautiful and sweet and perfect as his wife could have self esteem issues, how she could look at herself in the mirror without seeing what he saw. But it was always there in the back of her mind; it had been since she was a kid. And it always tightened its grip on her just before and after she had one of their children.

And after five babies it wasn’t getting any easier.

Alex huffed and pressed his lips to the place where her neck slid down to meet her shoulder, breathing in her warm and comforting scent of milk and soap.

“Eliza you know how I feel about this,” he murmured.

“I know, Alex, I know,” she ducked her eyes, avoiding his, her shoulders hunching like she was trying to hide.

He couldn’t lie; it stung a little to know his words weren’t enough. But he had another idea.

Alex’s hands flowed up her body, his fingers delicately brushing the petal-soft skin under her breasts where he knew she was most sensitive. Sure enough, a sweet shudder ran down her body, he felt it and it made him smile. He kept kissing her, up along her jawline.

“I love you Eliza,” Alex whispered “You know that, right?”

“I do,” she assured him, softening under his touch, “I love you too.”

He believed her, he really did but what he wanted was for Eliza to love herself.

“How about you come to bed?” he suggested, “Let me take care for you for a while?”

Eliza’s eyebrows rose. She knew he wouldn’t be dropping the subject so easily, not her Alex. But she saw the look in his eyes, saw the very unsubtle way he held his tongue between his teeth and decided to play along.

She let him take her hand and went willingly over to their bed, closing her eyes as he worked the clasp of her bra, delicate with her aching chest, as he sank to the floor as he slid her underwear down her legs. Alex kissed her stomach a few times; let his hand roam up and down her thigh, before looking up at her.

“What do you want? Do you want to lie down or sit or stand up, whatever you like. I’m all yours,” his voice was low and wonderfully gravelly, eager to please her.

Eliza reached down and stroked his hair, smiling, “Might have to be lying down. Kind of tired.”

His eyes flooded with sympathy and he kissed her stomach lovingly again, “Of course, my love.”

The nest of pillows Eliza always kept on the bed came in useful as she reclined on them, closing her eyes blissfully as Alex’s hands caressed her all over, stroking reverently like he just couldn’t help himself. As he studied her, mapped her out with his fingertips and the tip of his tongue, he was murmuring breathlessly. Alex knew his greatest strength was his words.

“You’re so beautiful Eliza, so unbelievably beautiful,” he moaned, his breath hot and urgent against her skin, “I can’t believe you’re mine, I can’t believe how gorgeous you are. My pretty Eliza. Please tell me how to make you happy, all I want is to please you.” 

Eliza arched her back, biting down on her lip, a gasp of arousal escaping through her teeth, “I want you, Alex.”

He grinned, “You’ve got me, Eliza. All of me.”

He teased her a little longer, dancing around her body. He focused on the areas he knew she worried about, toying with her soft belly and carefully fluttering his lips against her breasts and running his tongue across her inner thighs, marked and branded by their life together. And the whole time he rambled helplessly about how beautiful she was, how he loved her more than life itself, how she was his whole world.

Eliza’s chest heaved, her face flushed, his words lighting a fire in her.

“Alex, please…” she begged with the last part of her brain that could form cohesive thoughts.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, bending down between her thighs, shivering in anticipation, “I’ve got you, Eliza. Let me take care of you.”

He didn’t keep her waiting any longer; he jumped to the floor, kneeling so he was the right height to reach her as she lay back on the bed. The way she shivered as his mouth made contact with her flesh and the strangled sigh of relief she gave was worth more to him than anything. Alex went hungrily to work.

Eliza’s legs locked around his shoulders and her whole body tensed, whining low in her throat. He grinned against her skin, his teeth grazing her most sensitive parts. He loved this, loved pleasing her and seeing what he could do to her.

The only problem was, as he ate her out, he couldn’t keep up the stream of worshipful praise. But he had another way to show her how wonderful she was now.

Alex lapped and nudged and blew and kissed, using every trick he knew, wanting nothing but to hear her unravel, to make her feel beautiful. He loved her. He loved her so much.

When she came, her release hot and sudden, it was so sweet. She cried his name aloud in a voice like heaven, relaxing against the pillows. As she caught her breath, Alex scrambled up to lie beside her, wiping his mouth with the heel of his hand. Eliza still tasted her on his lips when they kissed; it was amazing. 

“You’re amazing, Alexander,” she rasped, “Thank you.”

“It helped?” he asked hopefully, resting his head on her shoulder, his hand still stroking her midriff.

“It did,” she smiled, resting her forehead against his.

And she wasn’t lying, it had. She had her Alex, she had his love. That made her feel beautiful.

“So,” he asked after a while, feigning innocence, “Would you maybe consider going to this party with me if, afterwards, you could have as much of that as you wanted?”

Eliza gave him a look, “You really think I’m that easy to bribe?”

Alex raised his eyebrows and waited.

After a pause, she sighed, “Okay fine. But, just a warning, I am going to break you.”

He grinned and snuggled into her, “I’d expect nothing else, my love.”

Alex had a feeling this was going to be a good party.


	3. 13. Discovering Boundaries

Eliza was a sweet and gentle person, anyone who was in her presence for longer than five minutes could instantly see that that was true. She was the sort of person who looked like they could summon bluebirds onto their fingers by singing soprano notes. The sort of person who’d wandered right out of a Disney movie. The sort of person who looked like they always smelled of cinnamon and baking sugar. 

Alex knew this better than anyone; it was part of why he loved her, why she brought so much light into his life.   
But he also knew that there were times his girlfriend wasn’t to be messed with, when her mouth would set in a hard line and her eyebrow would raise and there’d be a look in her dark eyes that plainly said it was a case of listen to her or lose a limb. 

Alex had learned to listen to her.

Tonight was apparently one of those times as they sat in her room, her cross-legged on the bed, holding a hairbrush menacingly and beckoning him.

“My hair’s fine!” he protested, hanging onto her desk like he was worried she’d try and wrench him away.

Eliza tilted her head, “Alex, you look like you’ve been living in a cave for a month. It’s way late, you’ve been working for hours and I want to cuddle. Get yourself over here.” 

He tried to be exasperated or annoyed but he could only smile. He could afford to take a break. 

“Be gentle,” he muttered, as he sat on the floor in front of her so she could tackle the birds’ nest his hair had turned into.

“Of course,” Eliza swatted at him playfully, bending to press a swift kiss to the back of his neck, ‘When am I not?”

Alex snickered, her warm, sweet breath tickling him.   
Eliza was gentle; she had a way of teasing out all the knots and tangles so it didn’t hurt, so he could close just his eyes, lay back and relax. He loved this, loved having her attentive hands focused solely on him, running silken lengths of his long, dark hair through her fingers, humming thoughtfully to herself. Like he was the only important thing in her life, like she saw nothing beyond him. 

Eliza began to giggle, “Are you purring, Alex?”

He grinned, half opening his bright eyes, “Maybe.” There was a kind of unconscious rumbling in his chest, he was so happy. 

“Okay, well brace yourself, there’s a pretty tough knot here, it’s where you scratch your head whenever you get stuck on something.” 

Alex was about to make some snarky comment about how he never got stuck on anything, like he usually would. But then Eliza took a large handful of his hair, accidentally pulling a little too hard at the roots and the only noise he could make was a small gasp and a long, growling moan. That was a familiar sound.   
They both froze, Eliza’s eyebrows rising, a deep blush creeping into Alex’s cheeks. 

That was interesting. 

“Um, are you okay?” Eliza asked, laughing half nervously, half delightedly, “I didn’t…hurt you did I?”

Alex squirmed, craning his neck back to rest his head against her knees, “Um no. I’m fine.” 

“So what was that moan?” she grinned crookedly. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered, kind of looking like he wanted to turtle into his sweatshirt and hide. 

Eliza reached down and tapped her fingers thoughtfully against his temples, “Alex, do you like it when I pull your hair?”

He bit his bottom lip coyly, “Um…yeah, I think I do.”

Their eyes met, Alex’s nervously like he was a little worried about admitting such a thing to her, Eliza’s like she was a little bemused but enjoying this conversation.   
She ran her fingers through his hair, less like she was comforting him now and more like she was experimenting. One finger dipped to trace along his jawline, making him shiver.

“So if I were to pull on your hair while we were messing around, would that be something you’d be into?” Eliza asked, her voice suddenly hot and low. 

“Yes,” Alex practically gasped, “I’d like that.”

“Hmm. Good to know.” 

She bend down to kiss him as his head rested in her lap, her hands now slipping down his body, her fingers toying with the dark, coarse hair across his chest now. Alex reach upwards to hold her shoulders. Their mouths opened gently underneath each other, breath turning harsh and a little frantic, heartbeats increasing.   
After a while though, they had to give way to the giggles bubbling in their chests.

“Kissing upside down is a lot harder than Spiderman made it look,” Alex laughed as she pulled away a little.

She smirked, “Well come up here then.”

He went willingly, deciding to strip off his sweatshirt on the way. Eliza ran her hungry eyes over his midriff, his chest, his stomach, her eyes growing bright with excitement, pouncing on him and pulling him down onto the bed with her eagerly. They entangled themselves in each other, not wanting a single inch of space separating them, wanting absolutely all of each other. It just felt so natural to surrender to each other, to trust, to fall knowing with absolute certainty that the other would catch them. 

That thought made Eliza pause, breaking the contact of their lips. Alex gave a little whine, wondering what could possibly be more important than kissing. 

They lay side-by-side, faces close enough to touch, his expression questioning, and her expression excited. 

“You trust me, baby, don’t you?” Eliza asked softly, her hands running up and down his arms comfortingly. 

Alex gave a small smile, “Of course I do, Betsey.” 

“Then…why don’t you tell me what else you’d be into? Rather than me kind of having to stumble across it?” 

Alex frowned, looking a little nervous, “I guess it’s not something I’ve talked about with a lot of people…why, do you want to talk about it?”

Eliza nodded eagerly, “Yeah! I want to make you happy, Alex.”

His expression softened, “You already do, Eliza.” 

“Thank you but you know what I mean. You’re my boyfriend and I love you, we can talk about this stuff.” 

Alex’s eyes grew curious and he rolled onto his back, pulling her close against his shoulder, “Well…you could tell me some stuff that turns you on then? So we both know.”

Eliza’s eyes brightened and she nodded excitedly. That seemed to interest Alex and he started to think. 

“Well…there’s the hair pulling thing, obviously…and, um, it really turned me on when you undressed in front of me but I wasn’t allowed to touch you until you say so.”  
Eliza grinned at the memory; they’d tried that last week. She could remember Alex’s expression, as he’d had to sit on his hands to resist the compulsion to touch her, to feel her silken skin underneath his fingertips. It had been something of a success. 

“Now you tell me something you’d like,” Alex prompted. 

Eliza ran her finger in sweeping circles across his chest, “Mine’s actually sort of similar. I really like it when you let me tell you what to do? Like, when you have to do exactly what I say and you’re not allowed to come until I tell you. Stuff like that?”

Alex raised her eyebrows, smiling crookedly. That surprised him, “So you like…dominating me?” The idea of his sweet Betsey as a dominatrix was a little amusing, he had to admit, but he was more than happy to experiment, “I’m down with that.”

Eliza glowed, starting to really enjoy this game, ‘your turn!”

He was having a little bit of trouble phrasing this one, “Okay so, I um…I love it when you…say nice things about me, I guess? Like when you tell me that I’ve, ah, done a good job or when you…” he huffed exasperatedly, grinning at himself. 

Eliza reached in and kissed his cheek, “You can tell me Alex. Anything. I promise I won’t laugh.” 

The rest of the words came out in a sort of rush, “Like last week when you were kissing my thighs and my hips and my stomach and saying how beautiful they looked even if they’re a little…soft. That kind of thing? More of that please.” 

Eliza rested her chin on his chest and smiled radiantly, “Alex, my love, I don’t think that fact that you have a praise kink would surprise anyone who knew you.”   
They both chuckled at that, it was true.

“Of course I can do that for you,” Eliza gave him a squeeze, “I love your body Alex, you know that.” 

That made him blush a little but he looked very pleased, “Awesome…so what’s your next one?”

Eliza rolled her eyes, “I think you could probably guess. I love it when you eat me out.”

Alex gave a bark of laughter, “That was going to be my next one too!” 

“Snap!” she grinned.

“Snap!”

They were both laughing then and before either of them knew it, their lips were back together, their tongues exploring, fingernails digging into flesh, gasping hungrily. 

“We should probably write these down at some point,” Alex panted a little as they came up for air.   
Eliza nodded, propping herself up and hitching a leg over him to pin him against the bed, her smile triumphant, “Look at us, maturely and openly discussing kinks together. I feel like we’ve reached some kind of relationship milestone.”

That made him grin, “Guess so. So…which one do you want to try first?”

Eliza pretended to consider, tilting her head and tapping her chin in pantomime. Then she pounced on him, running her hands through his hair and seizing handfuls of it suddenly, giving him no warning. The effect on him was instantaneous, he gasped in delight, his muscles tensing. She could feel him stiffening against her leg.   
Eliza grinned indecently.

They had a lot to learn about each other, her and Alex. And it was going to be a lot of fun.


	4. 13) Walking in on the other masturbating

Eliza was a terrible fidget when she was stressed about something. Angelica couldn’t help her smile as she watched her sister’s leg bounce, her fingers twist endlessly in her braid, her eyes dart about the room like nervous butterflies. 

“Should I be worried?” she asked after a while. 

“Worried? About what?” Eliza asked, a little vaguely.

“That this is what you’re like whenever Alex is away. Should I be worried?” 

Her sister flushed, making an attempt to look scandalized, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Well I’m talking about how you keep looking at your phone, how I’ve been sat on your catch for forty five minutes, fully intending to catch up with my little sis, and you’ve hardly said a word,” Angelica leaned forward, raising one eyebrow, playfully accusatory, “Basically, you’re acting like a hormonal teenager.”

Eliza did that thing where she burrowed into her shirt like an embarrassed little turtle, glowering, “I am not!” 

“You so are!” Angelica laughed, shaking her head in mock despair, “Seriously, he’s in the city for one night and you’re losing your mind! You’re somebody’s mother, Elizabeth Hamilton.”

She spluttered, “He’s my husband, I’m allowed to miss him!”  
Her soft face suddenly fell a little, she stared down at her fingers, “He just sounded so…I don’t know, sad when he called earlier. Lonely. I know he hates being on his home.” 

Angelica instantly felt a little guilty. She put her mug down on the counter and sighed. Alex and Eliza really were one of those couples that made ridiculous concepts like true love seem like they might be real. Angelica had always just wanted her sister to be happy. True, she’d found happiness in a pretty unusual place but she trusted her.   
“Look, I’ll watch the kids tonight. You go see him.”

Eliza’s eyes brightened instantly but then she looked worried, “Oh, I couldn’t ask you to…I mean, I’m sure you’ve got better things to-“ 

Angelica held up her hand, silencing her weak protests, “Come on honey. Live a little.” She gave her an indecent wink that made Eliza blush and grin even harder, “Go…cheer him up.”

“You’re the best,” she sighed as she gave her sister and tight, swift hug before running up the stairs to say goodnight to her children. 

“You’re the best,” Angelica corrected her, still smiling even after she’d heard the apartment door bang shut.   
She only hoped Alex knew that.   
-  
Alex forgot how much he hated being on his own. For years now his life had been full of noise and the clamor of voices, light and energy and little grinning faces. Now he was the treasury secretary, he was having to spend more and more nights working at the office so late that he couldn’t even justify the drive home, crashing out in a hotel alone somewhere rather that in bed with his wife. Now he had to spend more time alone with his own thoughts.

And that was never a good thing. 

He didn’t even bother undressing properly; he just stripped to his boxers and collapsed on the bed, moaning softly until his headache gentled a little so he could bear to open his eyes again. He glanced at the clock on his phone, smiling a little at the background picture of him and Eliza, her throwing a handful of gold and red leaves in his face. 

He missed her a lot. She’d know what to say right now to make him feel better, to calm him down and remind him that everything was going to be okay. To distract him. He sighed and sat up; freeing his hair from the tight ponytail it had been in all day, running his hands through it the way he knew Eliza would if she was here.   
He missed her for other reasons too, of course, for aches other than the one in his chest. 

Well some of those at least he could take care of by himself. Alex made himself stand and start towards the bathroom. He needed a shower.   
-  
Eliza’s heart was pounding as she got Alex’s room number from the reception desk, rapping her fingernails against the marble restlessly.  
She never did stuff like this before; her husband was always the one for the big romantic gestures, the stargazing out in the woods, the skinny dipping in the ocean, the surprise visits to her work. And now it was her turn. Eliza couldn’t wait to see his face. 

At the last minute, just before she started on the stairs, she had an idea that she couldn’t quite believe had come from her own brain. Before she could talk herself out of it she ducked into the bathrooms, undressing in one of the stalls while trying really hard not to giggle and reappearing wearing nothing but her shoes, her coat and a deep blush across her cheeks. 

She really couldn’t wait to see Alex’s face. 

Eliza didn’t think she’d even ran up a flight of stairs faster, fortunately with how late it was she didn’t encounter many people on the way who might notice that she was completely naked under her coat. Her knock on the door didn’t get an answer and she frowned a little, surprised. Surely he wouldn’t be asleep? Then she realized that the gentle sound was water, running water. She grinned to herself. That would save them some time. 

The door opened for her just fine so she went inside. She had to swallow back a laugh, her Alex couldn’t have been in this poky, sparse hotel room for more than an hour but it was already a tip. She dropped her bag in one corner and kicked her shoes off, walking into the bathroom before she wasted another second not being naked in front of Alex.

She hadn’t been expecting this though. 

“Surpri-oh.”

“Eliza!” Alex yelped, skittering backwards against the tiles, coming so close to having his legs above his head, managing to keep his feet by some miracle.   
Eliza couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at her lips, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you were, um…busy?”

“W-what the hell are you doing here?” he exclaimed over the sound of the water. It looked like several different emotions were fighting for dominance on his face; joy, shock, embarrassment, relief. 

Still grinning, Eliza stepped forward. Through the steam she could see him making a pretty futile attempt to cover his junk with his hand, like it wasn’t completely obvious what he’d been doing. 

“I came to surprise you!” she smiled, grabbing a towel to pass him and he cut off the water and stepped out, “Angie offered to watch the kids.”

He relaxed a little, relief winning the fight for his expression, “I…thank you. I really needed to see you.”

Eliza knew he was being sincere but she couldn’t help smirking, her eyes flickering to the juncture of his legs, “Yeah. I can see that.”

Alex flushed bright red, wrapping the towel around his hips hastily and following her out of the bathroom, “I-I, um, I was just…you know. I would have called you but there was no answer, well, because you were driving here I guess.” 

Eliza wrapped her arms around him, not caring that she got damp, “Its okay. Honest, its fine. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

Alex grimaced a little, his hands moving to rest on her hips, his blush darkening. 

“I mean it!” she continued firmly, reaching up and playing idly with a curl of his sodden hair, lowering his voice, “Even if you are really cute when you’re all flustered…” 

He squirmed but he look happy, “I can’t believe you came all this way for me.”

“Of course I did,” Eliza murmured, leaning in to kiss away some of the water beading in his goatee, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” his hands starting to roam across her body. 

After a moment she had to ask, “What were you thinking about? While you were…you know.” 

Alex gave a small laugh, “You obviously. That time last week when you…stripped for me.” 

“You liked that, huh?” Eliza grinned triumphantly. 

He nodded, his eyes shining, sparking with interest.

“Then you’ll love this…” she broke his hold smoothly and shrugged off her coat in a single motion. The look on Alex’s face was enough to set her heart racing. His mouth moved but it didn’t seem like he had the words. 

Before he knew it he was backed up against the wall, Eliza’s hand insistent, commanding on his chest. He just couldn’t take his eyes away from her body, he wanted to sink to his knees and worship her. 

But Eliza had other ideas. 

“I want to you finish” she leaned in and murmured low and sweet in his ear, “And I want to watch. And then you can have me. Okay?”

Alex whimpered happily, “Okay…”

Eliza grinned as she stepped back and settled on the bed, watching his hands shake as he let the towel fall to the floor. 

Being spontaneous was a lot of fun.


	5. 23) Dirty Talk

Philip Hamilton had inherited his dad’s inability to hide his emotions. All night he’d been sat there, bouncing his leg and shifting restlessly around the couch, even ending up upside down at one point, legs up the wall and hair flying wildly, frowning at his phone.

Eliza and Alex watched bemusedly, his head in her lap, her fingers in his hair. Every time their eldest would glance at his phone and huff at the lack of any message from Theo Burr, his parent’s eyes would meet and they’d grin conspiratorially. Alex actually had to feign scratching at his beard to hide his grin at his son’s hormone fuelled frustration. It had only been three days since he’d been forced to say goodbye to his girlfriend for a week, while she was on holiday with her father in Paris, but Philip was going insane already. It was actually kind of funny.

“Um, Pip?” she asked, after nearly half an hour of this performance, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice, “Is everything okay, love?”

“Theo said she was going to text me as soon as she got back from the restaurant but it’s been nearly half an hour and nothing!” Philip blustered, the words bursting out of him like he’d just been waiting for the excuse, even if they were a little muffled by the couch cushion he’d face planted into.

Eliza feigned surprise, like she’s never have even thought that could possibly be the reason Philip had been in a rotten mood all evening. Alex smirked, tilting his head so his son couldn’t see.

“I’m sure she’ll call in a bit, Philip, she must be busy,” she tried to soothe him.

Her son’s shoulders slumped, she was sure he was pulling a despairing face.

“But I haven’t spoken to her in ages,” he whined.

“Ages?” Alex asked, a little incredulously.

“Well…since last night,” he muttered, the back of his neck flushing red, “But it feels like forever!”

Eliza put her hand right over her husband’s face so there was no risk of her surrendering to the giggles that were bubbling up in her chest, as he was trying to get her to do.

“Pip, honey,” Eliza tried to explain, “Theo’s not going to have forgotten about you in a couple of days. You just need to be-“

All three of them jumped a little as Philip’s phone burst into life with an erratic clang. He scrambled up to his feet, almost tripping over his own gangly limbs as he pounced on it and staggered out of the room, throwing a vague “Thanks, mom, bye!” as he disappeared in a blur.

“Oh God,” Alex moaned as soon as he and Eliza were alone, his whole body shaking with barely concealed laughter as he shook her hand off his face, “Poor kid. He’s doomed.”

“I know,” Eliza sighed, “At least its only Theo. At least its someone who’s nice.”

“Yeah,” her husband agreed. He caught hold of her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm, and grinning mischievously “Do you remember feeling like that? About me?”

Now it was Eliza’s turn to blush, biting her lip and suddenly unable to meet Alex’s dark eyes, “Of course I remember…I mean, I still feel like that…”

He grinned delightedly, “Really?”

She pulled a face, “Yeah. I guess. I don’t know. Shut up.”

Alex kissed her hand again, smiling indecently.

“Idiot,” he teased.

“Dork,” she shot back, bending to kiss him.

Philip had never flown up the stairs to his room faster in his life. The moment his bedroom door closed behind him, he held the phone to his ear and practically gasped, “God, I miss you.”

Theo’s surprised giggle, even tinny and crackling through the phone, was the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard in his life.

‘Good morning to you too, babe. Well, afternoon. Evening, whatever,” Theo replied, sounding tired but happy, “I miss you too.”

Philip let Theo talk for a long time, let her describe her morning with her dad, absorbing every detail she gave him eagerly. All he wanted was to hear her voice, he’d been missing the music of it more than he could say, the way the lilt and warmth of it make him feel so…safe.

“When are you coming back?” Philip sighed, once Theo had run out of words, settling on his bed “Is it tomorrow? Please tell me it’s tomorrow. I’m honestly dying without you here.”

“And here I was thinking you only liked me for my body, Philip Hamilton,” Theo teased him gently. He smiled fondly; he could practically see the wry eyebrow raise that accompanied it.

“Well, I miss that too,” he allowed, swinging his legs up and lying on his back, grinning.

“Gross,” she groaned, though he could hear her laughing.

“What, you’re telling me you don’t miss me?” he challenged, narrowing his eyes, “I mean, y’know…miss me?” He made his voice deliberately low and sultry, an exaggerated seductive hiss.

“Oh Lord,” Theo burst into laugher, “Can you not please?”

It was kind of nice actually; she had to admit, that the two of them had managed to move from painfully awkward, stilted conversations about sex to laughing and joking about it. It was a lot easier now that Philip’s face didn’t flame bright red every time Theo took her bra off and she could say the word ‘cock’ without sniggering. She’d never actually thought she’d have someone she could feel so comfortable with.

But here they were.

The thought made her grin stupidly, happily.

“So you’re saying you’re not withering away without me at all? You’re not gasping for my devilish good looks in any way, shape or form?” Philip continued, laughing.

“Nope,” Theo pulled her knees up to her chin, sinking back against the voluminous pillows of the staggeringly big hotel bed, “Not in the slightest.”

Philip raised an eyebrow, smiling crookedly, an idea forming in his head.

“Theo, is your dad nearby?” he asked, trying to make it sound casual and conversational, “Just wondering.”

Theo bit down on her lip, her eyes shining interestedly, “Ah, no. No, he went out for a bit. Like an hour?”

What she didn’t mention was that Aaron had left to revisit some of the places he’d visited with her mother years ago, something he obviously wanted to do alone. Any distraction from that Philip could give her, she’d gladly welcome.

“Well then…” Philip began, thoughtfully, his voice low and heated, “If I were to…I don’t know, talk for a bit about how much I miss you? And described what I’d do to you if you were here…you’d be okay with that? It wouldn’t bother you at all?”

Theo’s heartbeat must have tripled in pace, she could feel it pulsing through her temples. A kind of warmth she’d found only with Philip began to flower in her chest and she shivered with anticipation.

“No,” she murmured, not sounding sure at all, “Try me.”

Philip was seized with the incredibly dorky urge to jump up and punch the air triumphantly but he managed to control himself, settling for shifting onto his knees and leaning forward, his face determined and excited. This was going to be fun.

“So if I was there…in your bedroom?” Theo prompted. She straightened her legs out, almost unconsciously tracing her hand along her thigh, almost accidentally drawing the hem of her dress further up her leg.

“Well…I’d start by taking your clothes off…” Philip’s voice took on this almost delirious, smoky quality, unimaginable depths opening up in it like ocean caverns. This was the voice he always used to read her his poetry, like he was reaching in to some hidden part of himself, something unexplainable. The sound of it made Theo tremble, her hand wandering under her dress.

“Yeah?” she urged, her voice wavering a little.

“I love to undress you myself actually, I love to…unwrap you I guess? As I did, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself kissing your neck, sighing against the hollow of your throat so it made the hairs on your skin stand up. God, I love how you taste, there aren’t even words for it…”

“Hmm,” Theo murmured, closing her eyes gently. It was like the rest of the world fell away and they were left with just each other. But that was all they needed.

“And once I had you naked I’d push you against the wall and run by tongue over your breasts, I’d sink my teeth into you ever so slightly, just enough to leave a mark. A mark to show you were mine, my Theo, my love…”

You wouldn’t think it to look at Philip, his limbs too long for his body, his goofy smile and cloud of hair but he had a command over words like no one else, like he could physically take them in his hands and shape them, sculpting them into something beautiful just for her.

Theo moaned low in the back of her throat, no longer fully in control of her own body. Her fingers played idly with the lace of her underwear, teasingly.

Philip grinned, trying to focus, determined to give her this, “And then I’d travel down your body, kissing the space between your breasts and just below your rips and your stomach, I want to taste every inch of you, God, I need it, you’re just so beautiful. I’d get to my knees and run my hands all down your back, following the curve of you.”

Theo was breathing heavily, her brain disconnected from her body, unable to think of anything but the picture Philip painted for her. She could actually feel it, his careful and deliberate touch, the heat of his lips burning against her, the warmth of his breath as he whispered the words like a prayer. A prayer to her.

Her hands were shaking. Her breathing was heavy, frantic. Her eyelids fluttered.

“And then I’d kiss you there, between your legs, right on your clit, I’d feel you tense under me and I’d dig my fingernails into the curve of your ass, pulling your body closer to me. You taste of salt and heat and everything that makes my life worth living, I promised myself I was going to tease you, hold back, but I just can’t, I need you so desperately. So I dive in with everything I have, every part of me and I-“

“Oh God, Phillip-“

The noise Theo made then, as the tension within her snapped and the wave came crashing over her, stopped him dead in his tracks, his next words dying in his throat. There was a pause, a long pause, the only noise Theo’s panting as she came to and realized she was hunched over herself, the phone having tumbled from her hand as her back arched and she shrieked in ecstasy.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she flushed bright red. Oh no.

She scrambled for the phone, bringing it to her ear.

“Theo was that…” Philip’s voice was awed, “Did you just…?”

Theo stammered, casting about for an excuse, “I-I mean, that wasn’t…I didn’t…”

“Were you…y’know, doing anything? Yourself?”

There was a pause. Theo knew better than to try and lie to him, he’d see right through it.

“No,” she finally admitted in a very, very small voice.

“Theo did I just make you…” The smugness, the delight was painfully obvious, “With just my voice?”

“Shut up!” Theo snapped, “You caught me off guard!”

“Oh my god!” Philip crowed, grinning wider than he ever had, sounding like he was jumping up and down on his bed (he was) “I can’t believe I actually did that! Holy fuck!”

Theo buried her face in her hands and moaned. She was never, ever going to hear the end of this. Ever.

“Can we do that again?” he asked, delightedly, “I want to see if I can do it again, I mean I made you come with just my voice! That was the coolest thing!”

“Dude, keep your voice down! Your family is right downstairs!” Theo yelped in horror.

“I don’t care!” he declared, flinging himself back against his pillows, laughing in triumph, “This is the single greatest day of my life!”

“You are gross,” Theo sighed defeated, though the corners of her mouth were twitching upwards, she was wrestling with a smile. 

Philip cackled for a while, enjoying his moment. But then he stopped suddenly, the laugher fading, his smile turning soft, his eyes half closed.

“I love you, Theo Burr,” he sighed gently, picturing her face.

Her teeth teased her bottom lip, her expression gentling instantly. Her voice was hoarse as she whispered, “I love you too. Philip Hamilton.”

Suddenly the miles between them shrank down to nothing. It was like they were lying right next to each other, their hands wound together like they were never, ever going to let go.

“You idiot,” Theo smiled fondly.

“You dork,” Philip replied with a laugh.


	6. 11) No speaking

“Excuse me, Eliza Schuyler, you have lost your mind,” Alex declared, spinning in his chair and looking at her incredulously.

Eliza tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him from where she sat cross-legged on her bed, mimicking his shocked formality, “I’m perfectly serious, Alexander Hamilton.”

“You think I’m the loud one in bed? Seriously? Last week you screamed so loud I’m pretty sure you startled the birds in the tree outside!” he insisted.

Eliza had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop the laugher bubbling up; she was not losing this argument, “That’s not what I mean, I mean the talking. You never shut up, dude, its like you’re trying to deliver a Shakespearian soliloquy while we’re fucking.”

“And you don’t like that?” Alex looked like he was trying not to giggle as much as she was, “It’s poetry, I’m trying to be romantic.”

Eliza rolled her eyes, it was true that the things he murmured against her skin and gasped as his hands explored her could leave her defenceless and twisting beneath him (he’d been begging her recently to let him see if he could make her come with just his voice; she was kind of afraid to let him try). But that didn’t change the simple fact that the only time he wasn’t rambling uncontrollably was when his mouth was occupied between her legs.

“Look, I’m a brash and unlikeable loudmouth day to day, I accept that much,” Alex continued, spreading his palms, placating, “But I could be quiet in bed if I wanted to, I just choose not to be. I know where my talents lie.” He gave her a wolfish smile, waggling his eyebrows disgustingly.

Eliza squirmed, trying not to let on how right he was despite the fact that he was being a complete ass, “Fine, prove it. Go one round with me without making a single noise or talking at all.”

Alex pursed his lips, doubt flickering in his eyes ever so slightly before it was replaced by bemusement, “Sex without speaking…interesting. Okay, as long as you can suffer the inevitable humiliation of being completely wrong, I’m game.”

Eliza pulled a mocking snarling face at him, “I am going to throw everything I’ve got at you, though. Just so you know.”

Alex grinned that crooked grin of is, “I look forward to it.”

The party had been fun but it was finally winding down. Hercules had slung an incredibly drunk Laurens over his shoulder and carried him home, Lafayette following and filming delightedly. Burr had trailed after them, 911 entered into his phone, ready to push the Dial button at a moments notice.

Almost the second the door closed behind their group of drunkenly giggling friends, Alex turned to Eliza, his intentions clear in his eyes. He’d been gazing at her all night, finding it hard to concentrate on anything else while she was dancing around wildly to her favourite cheesy songs that made everyone else roll their eyes, wearing a sheer, shapeless dress over clinging shorts and a top, the light catching her every so often in a way that made his mouth dry and his jeans feel suddenly tight. And now they were alone and he hadn’t a scrap of self-control left. The glasses half full with beer littering the room and ping pong balls still rolling around the place, the streamers still clinging to the walls, it all could wait until morning. He needed her, now.

Eliza had been expecting it and melted against Alex gratefully as he slid his arms around her from behind, his lips pressing to the back of her neck, his hands sliding down into the valley of her thighs. She dropped the glass in her hand and span so they were facing each other, their lips crashing together in relief, her hands on his neck, his sliding down to the curve of her ass. Only breaking off to gasp for air and grin conspiratorially, they moved towards Eliza’s bedroom. Alex kicked the door shut behind him and they carelessly tumbled onto the bed, Eliza swinging her leg over him and pinning him beneath her.

Alex was about to open his mouth, to make some comment, but suddenly Eliza’s finger was on his mouth, shushing him before any noise could escape. She raised her eyebrows knowingly, eyes glittering.

Oh. Oh yeah. He’d forgotten.

He shrugged, trying to look like someone who was up for a challenge rather than someone who was struggling to remember his own damn name with his girlfriend crouching over him. Eliza smirked delightedly. This was going to be fun.

Eliza’s lips were back on Alex’s, her tongue sliding into his mouth, making him feel weak, her fingernails digging into his hips. He barely even noticed as she reached past him for something hanging off the bedside table, as she worked at his wrists, pulling his arms up above his head, all he was aware of was her taste, the soft, almost silken feel of her lips. In fact, he didn’t notice anything at all until Eliza pulled away from him and he realised that he was suddenly lashed to the headboard by two of Eliza’s scarves.

He looked at her in disbelief, a blush creeping into his face, his excitement obvious. Her smile was frankly indecent and she pressed a last, swift kiss on the bridge of his nose and slid off of him, standing in the middle of the small space, confident and excited and playful. Alex had to swallow back a groan as her fingers teased the hem of her dress, staring to slide it up her body. Eliza noticed, her hands stilling, raising and eyebrow at him questioningly. Was he giving up that easily?

Alex shook his head a little desperately, managing to stay silent. But he wasn’t so sure of himself anymore.

Eliza practically made an art of undressing for him, moving slowly and deliberately, letting her hands linger across her skin, not giving him anything easily. By the time she was finally naked before him, the inside of Alex’s cheek was bleeding from him biting down on it so much and he’d nearly lost at least six times, all her wanted to was babble desperately about how gorgeous she was, how badly he wanted her to fuck him. But he couldn’t.

Eliza looked at his face, flushed red, his mouth a hard line, his eyes dark and pleading and she had to stop herself laughing delightedly. It was still a little unusual for her, feeling so powerful and sexy and beautiful. But she saw the way Alex looked at her and she could revel in it, she could actually feel proud of her body and the way she looked. She loved him for that, she always would.

Eliza slid back to the bed, straddling him again, raising her eyebrow like she was deciding what to do next. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans and she had to remind herself that she was supposed to be making this last, she couldn’t just pounce on him. He’s asked for this.

What she did next was she kissed him hard, tearing his shirt open and moving down his body, kissing and biting at his chest, pulling at the dark hair that covered his skin, her nails leaving red lines across his body, like she was marking him as her own. Alex threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly, clinging to the rapturous moans and sighs that wanted to escape him. He didn’t even realise how hard he was pulling at his restraints, he was going to need to wear a long sleeved shirt tomorrow to cover the bruises.

Suddenly, Eliza pulled away. There was some shifting and rustling, like she was rummaging under her bed for something. Alex opened one eye curiously, unable to help himself.

Eliza was holding two things and wearing a smile that both terrified and delighted Alex in equal measure. Then he realised what she was holding. A bottle of lube and a dildo, one that he was very, very familiar with. He felt himself go cold.

Oh no. Oh no.

 

Alex lost. He lost hard. But God, he just didn’t care.

Alex came for what must have been the eighth time, his legs locking hard around Eliza’s waist, his back arching, making a noise that didn’t even sound human while she laughed gleefully, triumphantly.

“What was that about the humiliation of being completely wrong?” Eliza asked once she’d pulled out of him, eased the strap on out of herself and curled up against him, snuggling into his side, feeling his heartbeat loud and erratic against her palm.

“Shut up,” Alex sighed happily, panting, as she kissed the hollow of his throat gently and laughed.

“You did well though, you lasted so much longer than I thought you would,” Eliza giggled, reaching up and freeing his wrists. She took his hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs across them soothingly, pressing gentle kisses to his palms, “I’m honestly proud of you.”

“You are history’s greatest monster,” Alex’s voice was hoarse and cracking but he sounded so unbelievably happy, “And I love you so, so much. More than I actually have words for.”

“I love you too,” Eliza smiled, threading her fingers through his, looking at her with eyes soft and warm and devoted.

A little later on, once Alex could actually move again without his legs shaking, they stood under the warm spray of the shower together, Eliza easing the aches from his limbs, kissing him all over, on every mark and scratch she’d left on his skin.

“That was fun,” Alex smiled, raising his voice over the drumming of the water.

“Yeah,” Eliza grinned, “Want to do it again sometime?”

As much as Alex had enjoyed himself, he pulled an anxious face.

“Eliza, my love, I’m honestly not sure I’d survive.”


	7. 8. Romantic Evening

Alexander was buried so deeply in his work, it took Angie quite a few hesitant knocks on the doorframe to bring him round. Her dad started, as if he’d been woken up from a dream or something and turned away from his laptop, slightly hazy eyes fixing on her.

“Oh, hey there Angel,” he relaxed noticeably at the sight of his daughter.

“Hi…um, can I come in, dad? Please?” she knew better than to set foot in her dad’s office without permission, “I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah sure, hon,” he spun his chair and eased himself onto his feet, wincing visibly as he moved his neck, “I was going to take a break anyway.”

Angie knew he was lying but she let it slide, going and settling herself on his little couch in his office, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her dad half sat, half collapsed next to her, still rubbing at the back of his neck with a palm.

“So what’s up, buddy?” he tried to forget the pain in his bones and focus on his little girl. Though she could hardly be called little anymore, he noted a little sadly, seeing how tall she was all of a sudden, how she’s started wearing the odd little bit of make up, how she dressed a little differently.

“Um, okay, this is going to sound a little awkward but I thought you’d be the best person to ask,” Angie began, talking plainly but she was playing with her hair in that way she tended to do when she was a little nervous. She’d picked that up from him.

Alex raised an eyebrow, suddenly a little wary. He’s quickly learned to be on his guard whenever one of his kids came to him with something that might sound ‘a little awkward’, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, so its Martha’s birthday in two weeks and I was going to take her out for dinner? And I wanted to make it y’know, nice? Cos it’s the first one where we’re going out and stuff. And I didn’t really know how to do that.”

Alex’s nervousness gave way to amusement, fondness. He’d reconciled himself with the fact that his daughter was dating the Jefferson girl. Sure, there had been more than a few uncomfortable encounters on the doorstep with his political rival, the two of them stood in painful silence while they waited for their daughters to come downstairs; any hope of small talk had been quickly abandoned (“Ah…those flowers in your garden are…quite…nice?” “Please shut up, Jefferson. Please.”).

But the look on his daughter’s face whenever Martha walked in the room, the way she talked about her girlfriend with an almost awed voice, the way she was suddenly so much happier and comfortable in herself. Hell, Alex would let himself be handcuffed to Jefferson for that.

“And you thought that I’d be the best person to ask?” Alex failed to keep the smugness out of his voice; he’d be gloating about this to Eliza later.

Angie relaxed, narrowing her eyes playfully at her dad, her voice teasing, “Well yeah, I thought you must be pretty good at the whole romance stuff. I mean you must have been to trick someone as far out of your league as mom into marrying you.”

“Hey!” Alex aimed a joking swipe at his daughter’s cloud of hair, laughing, “I mean that’s accurate but still.”

Angie giggled, dodging his hand easily.

Alex put his arm around his daughter’s narrow shoulders, “Okay, well, drawing on my extensive and developed expertise in romance, I think I might have some ideas for you…”

Angie wrinkled her nose but she leaned into her dad’s side happily. Her initial anxiety was gone; she wondered why she’d ever felt awkward. This was her dad. Of course she could trust him.

 

Though Angie would never admit to him, her dad’s advice had actually been pretty useful. She’d dragged Martha off after debate club, they’d caught the subway into town, and she’d even covering her eyes with her scarf as they walked so she couldn’t see where they were headed.

“I swear, Ange, if I walk into a mailbox or something just because you’re trying to be a romantic dork…” Martha warned, trying not to laugh as she nearly tripped over another uneven paving stone, only Angie’s arms keeping her from crashing to the ground.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Angie giggled, pulling her girlfriend along by the sleeve, “We’re almost there anyhow. Hold on.”

A few minutes later and Angie untied the scarf from around Martha’s eyes, attempting some kind of showbiz flair as she gestured to the Italian restaurant they were standing in front of.

“Happy birthday,” she tried.

“Wow,” Martha laughed, genuinely impressed, running her eyes over the décor, the fairy lights, the chalkboards, the rustic but still elegant looking furniture, “You’ve actually found a nice Italian restaurant in New York that I haven’t been to!”

“I know, I’ve done the impossible,” Angie smiled, enjoying the expression on Martha’s face. She’d done good, she could tell, “And…”

She produced the bouquet of flowers, lilies actually, Martha’s favorites, from her backpack, happy to see that they were still alive and in one piece. Her girlfriend gasped happily, her eyes lighting up, as she gently smelled them, running her fingers over the delicate petals.

“Angelica Hamilton, you are the most wonderful girlfriend ever,” Martha smiled, her voice so sincere and sweet that Angie felt her face go red almost instantly.

“Thanks,” she grinned, ducking her eyes, “I thought you’d like them.”

“I love them…though can we go inside? I’m so hungry.”

“I know. You’re always hungry,” Angie laughed, shifting onto her tiptoes and kissing her swiftly on the nose before pulling her inside.

The two girls could have been eating cardboard all night, the music could have been nothing but audio of dental surgery, the restaurant could have been wallpapered with pictures of ducks and Angie would have been none the wiser. All she noticed, all she cared about was Martha sat across from her. The way the soft candlelight caught in her hazel eyes, highlighting the green flecks that hid in them. They way she got a smudge of coffee foam on her freckled nose and used the ball of her thumb to rub it away, her tongue flickering out to lick it off. Her expression when Angie shyly presented her with the homemade leather bracelet she’d made as her present.

She was just so achingly beautiful; Angie couldn’t remember how she’d lived her life without her. How she’d ever be able to keep living her life without her. 

And now they were standing at the juncture of their two paths home, hovering, neither of them wanted to break the spell of the evening. They’d kissed, unflinchingly, without any hesitation, Angie having to tilt her head upwards, Martha’s hand gently resting against the back of her head. And now they were stood, their lips only a centimeter apart, it felt like they could hear their heartbeats, in perfect synchronization.

“Um…look. If you don’t want to, it’s perfectly okay but…my dad isn’t home right now? He’s away until tomorrow afternoon. So…” Martha sounded hesitant, like she was a little afraid of what her answer was going to be.

Angie blinked. It took her a few moments to really understand what Martha was saying and when it finally hit her, she still couldn’t quite believe it.

But why not? Martha loved her. And Angie loved her. That fact was so breathtaking, so wonderful that it was almost painful to think about. Why not?

She texted Philip on the way home: ‘Cover for me. Spending the night at Martha’s,’ trying not to sound as wildly excited and a little scared as she felt. Philip replied a few seconds later with a full block of exclamation marks (clearly he didn’t have the same instinct to hide his emotions) and a solemn promise to cover for her. Angie knew she’d have some questions to answer tomorrow morning but she forgot it for now. Tonight was about the two of them. 

As soon as the two girls walked through the door of Martha’s house, they practically flew into each other’s arms, as if wanting to do this before either of them lost the nerve. But the minute their skin came into contact, it all just…made sense. Everything was just right and perfect; like something inside the two of them had just clicked into place and suddenly they were whole again, when they hadn’t even realized there’d been pieces missing.

Angie pulled away a little, studying Martha’s face like she was seeing it for the first time.

“My bedroom?” she breathed, her voice low and warm and rushed.

Angie nodded hard, having to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from saying anything that might ruin this, like a sudden declaration of love or a proposal or something like that. Because right now, she actually could.

Martha’s bedroom was spectacularly neat; it always surprised Angie who was used to mess, toys everywhere and piles of clothes or books in every corner. It was like the space was Martha’s and only Martha’s. She bet she never had to deal with any of her siblings bursting in unannounced or her dad kicking her door down to tell her some long winded anecdote about government work that she really didn’t want to hear when she was trying to do her homework.

But she barely noticed anything other than Martha’s lips on her’s tonight as the two of them practically fell through the door, tumbling onto the bed, so tightly wrapped up in each other. Angie crouched over Martha, trembling all over as she felt hands slide up under her jumper, fingernails dragging ever so slightly across her back as they made their way to the clasp of her bra. It felt like every moment she had to pull her mouth away from Martha’s so the two of them could begin to wriggle out of their clothes was a waste, they fell back against each other with a note of relief every time.

Before long, Angie realised with something of a start that she was naked and so was Martha. She froze a little, feeling tension creeping up on her, tasting the urge to flinch away and hide at the back of her throat. But Martha traced the curve of Angie’s hips with her hands, her intelligent, sharp eyes moving over every inch of her. Angie had seen that expression on her girlfriend’s face before, when her mom had taken them to the art museum. She was looking at her like she was beautiful, like she was precious, like there was nothing in the world she’d rather be looking at.

“You’re gorgeous,” Martha murmured, grinning, sliding her hands up her body, gently holding her breasts, running her thumbs over the dark nipples. Angie melted into the touch, a slight moan escaping her lips that made Martha’s eyes light up.

Angie wanted her so badly, all of her, every inch. But…

“I, um…” she tried to form words, tried to get her brain to focus on anything but her naked girlfriend, “I don’t really…I don’t know what…”

Martha didn’t laugh; she didn’t look disappointed. She just smiled lovingly and shifted her slightly so she was on top. Angie felt her mouth go dry and her eyes go wide at the sight over her, her whole body illuminated beautifully by the moonlight coming in from the window, making her look like a goddess.

“Let me show you,” Martha smiled, “I mean…if you want to?”

Angie nodded furiously. She’d have given Martha anything in that moment; she’d have found a way to pull a star from the sky if she asked her. Of course she wanted to.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, as if considering, Martha shifted slightly down Angie until she was kneeling between her legs, tracing her hand down her abdomen thoughtfully until she was gripping her thighs, her thumbs tracing comforting circles across them.

Their kissing and undressing had left the hair between Angie’s legs beaded and shining in the low light. Martha finally decided on her hands, she was hungry to feel the textures, to explore this girl she loved so much, to feel her under her fingers. Taste could wait for another night.

Angie felt her back arch and all the air left her body in one frantic, delighted rush as Martha touched her for the first time. She pressed with one thumb on her clit, gentle but wonderful pressure, with one deliberate finger slid inside her.

“Yes?” Martha asked, breathlessly, holding back before surrendering.

“Please,” Angie moaned, gripping the bed sheet beneath her.

Martha didn’t really know what she was doing; she just knew what she wanted to do to Angie. But she soon found she could use her girlfriend’s wondered gasps and delighted moans, half screams and low, heavenly gasps of her name as a guide of where to press, where to drag her index finger slowly, when to move hard and fast. They lost themselves in each other, let everything else fall away but the here and now, but their own bodies. Everything else could go to hell, they had each other.

Angie tried to hold on but self-control was a long forgotten concept as Martha’s fingers worked on her and before long her toes were curling, her hands clenched into fists, everything snapped and her whole body flooded with warmth as she came hard.

The two girls were both panting heavily when everything returned to normal speed, when the real world came into focus around them again. She was so unbelievably happy, Martha wanted to jump up and down and punch the air, yelling at the top of her voice. But she didn’t. She just pressed an impromptu kiss to Angie’s lower stomach, just above the tangle of hair between her legs, and moved to lie beside her. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and laughed, laughed until there were tears running down their cheek, clinging to each other desperately.

“Are you okay?” Martha asked, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her free hand, still shaking with giggles.

“Yeah,” Angie sighed into her bare shoulder, trying to memorise the silken feel and musky scent of her skin, “Yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

“Me neither,” Martha murmured quietly.

Their lips found each other, kissing lovingly and slowly until their hammering heartbeats slowed. 

Angie let her teeth tug ever so slightly on Martha’s lower lip as she pulled away to murmur, “So, um…can I give that a try? For you?” Some of her old humour returned, the gently teasing nature that made her a Hamilton, “It is your birthday after all?”

Martha felt her face flush happily and she smiled brightly, excitedly.

“You are amazing, Angelica Hamilton.”


	8. 84) Needy, clingy sex & 85) Waking up in the middle of the night to have sex

Philip was a heavy sleeper; it took a lot to wake him up, something roughly equivalent to the volume of a commercial jet taking off.

But something about that noise took hold of his brain and dragged it out of the fog and back into their dark, shadowy bedroom, the only light the moonlight sneaking in under the slats of the blinds. It confused him at first, the tight, mournful hitching and gasping, before his mind switched on and he realized.

Theo was crying.

His wife was in his arms, how they usually slept, but with her hand over her face, her mouth twisted downwards as she sobbed nearly silently, her whole body seized up in grief. Philip felt himself go cold.

“Theo?” he murmured, voice cracking, “Theo, its okay, baby I’m here. I’ve got you. Breathe, baby, please.”

Theo didn’t appear to hear him at first, like his voice had to pass through a storm before it reached her. But once she did, she clung to him, her fingernails digging to his arms almost painfully but he wouldn’t have traded that sting for anything in the world. For a few, long, horrible minutes all he could do was hold her, helpless, while her wracking sobs calmed and slowed into gentle, catching whimpers.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing she managed to say, her voice wet and sorrowful.

“Oh Theo, don’t,” Philip pleaded, burying his face in her lion’s mane of curls, rocking her slightly, “It’s okay.”

“Another nightmare?” he asked, hesitantly, pulling away just a little so he could study her face, making sure she was really okay, really there in his arms.

Theo nodded, her face shining wetly in the darkness, her eyes dark and clouded.

Philip didn’t need to ask what the nightmare was about, he could guess. There were many, many things it could have been about, so many shadows in his wife’s mind that he wished with all his heart he could take away from her. But he couldn’t. He’d been forced to make peace with this fact back when they were teenagers that there were some things he couldn’t save her from.

But he could still be there for her in the wake of them.

It was a while before Theo’s breathing turned back to normal, before she relaxed in Philip’s arms.

“You got through it,” he murmured, “Well done. I’m proud of you.”

A shaky sigh and a kiss at his neck was the only reply he got. It was enough.

His hands circled her back comfortingly, their legs entwined together and they just spent a moment listening to each other’s heartbeats in the darkness.

“Um, Philip?” Theo asked, her voice raw and painful, “Can we, um…I mean, can you please…if you don’t mind…I just need you.”

He nodded, happy to do anything he could to help. It might have seemed unusual that the first thing Theo wanted to do after a nightmare was make love but Philip kind of understood. She just wanted to be distracted, reminded of what was real, to think on what she had now rather than think about what she’d lost. And, of course, she didn’t exactly feel like sleeping anymore.

Philip kissed her again, tasting the salt on her lips, rolling slightly until he crouched over her, shielding her. One hand slid under her slim waist, lifting and closing the gap between their bodies. They wanted to be as close as it was physically possible to be. She swung her arms around his neck, anchoring, making it so that she couldn’t see or feel or hear anything but him, using his warmth and the light that erupted inside her at just the touch of his skin to drive back the grey thoughts still lingering in her mind. It was such a simple thing, his lips on her’s, his body on her’s, but with it, it was like he saved her life.

Theo closed her eyes in bliss, her mouth falling open, teeth grazing her bottom lip as Philip travelled down her body, lapping at the hollows of her throat and sinking his teeth ever so slightly into her collar bone, kissing her with a kind of frantic hunger. She began to moan, low in her throat, almost a growl. Philip didn’t think he’d ever heard so beautiful a sound in his life; it drove him on, fuelled him, send electricity running through his body.

Before too long, Philip was so hard it hurt and Theo was begging him to take her in a faint, pleading gasp, feeling like she couldn’t live without him in her for another moment.

Philip had his shorts off in a heartbeat; Theo wriggled out of her dress eagerly. Before he dove into her and lost himself completely, he paused as he straddled her, running his eyes over her naked body, all the curves and valleys and hollows of her that he loved so, so much.

“You’re so beautiful,” he moaned, eyes bright, “You’re so, so beautiful.”

Theo managed a smile as she reached up and took hold of his hands, pulling her down to him fervently, her eyes warm and full of love and need. Her legs locked around his hips and she clung to his back like he was her anchor, like he was the one thing keeping her tethered to safety and security.

“Please,” she whispered in her ear, her breath hot, “Please I need you so much, Pip.”

“It’s okay,” he panted, giving her another gentle kiss along her jaw, “It’s okay, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Usually, he’d tease her a little before he took her but he could tell that that wasn’t what she wanted right now. She just wanted him, simple and uncomplicated. So that was what he gave her.

Theo gasped as he slid into her, her nails leaving red scratch marks across his freckled back that he’d grin when he felt them sting the next morning. He didn’t bother going slow, he just rolled his hips and went for it, going deep and hard and heavy. Theo moved with him gratefully, willingly, feeling fire burn through her, gasping his name like it was a prayer, like it was music.

“I love you, Philip,” she moaned, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Neither of them could hold on for long, they both raced towards the edge and tumbled down, no fear or hesitation. Theo tried to say his name but it just came out as a jumbled, ecstatic shriek, drawing blood on her husband’s back. Philip was so seized he couldn’t even make a noise; he just tensed as stars exploded behind his eyes. 

It took a while before either of them could think but they were both grinning at each other when that moment came. Theo clung to him even then; she didn’t want him to move away from her just yet, not when he was the only thing keeping her sane. They kissed slowly, softly, lovingly.

“Better?” Philip murmured, his lips just an inch from her’s.

“Yeah,” Theo sighed, “Better.”


	9. 17) Caught in the Act

Philip Schuyler watched his middle daughter carefully from across the dinner table.

“Eliza, sweetie?” he asked, politely, watching as his daughter jumped even at the sound of his voice, like she’d been abruptly woken from some dream, “Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?”

“Oh, um, no, not really,” his daughter stammered and shifted in her seat, her leg bouncing and her eyes darting towards the clock again like they had been all the way through dinner.

Philip smiled crookedly, watching as Peggy and Angelica rolled their eyes and bit down on their lips to hide their catlike grins at those words.

“Really? Nothing?”

Eliza turned red, glaring at her sisters in what she probably thought was a subtle way but really wasn’t, “Um…well, I was maybe going to…call Alex later? Maybe.”

Ah, there it was. Philip ran his hands through his hair, pursing his lips so he didn’t chuckle out loud. He’d heard an awful lot about this Alex recently; in fact, Liza had hardly talked about anything else since she came home for the summer. No actual detail, naturally, but more than enough to see that his little girl was in love. He hadn’t thought she’d learn that kind of thing at college but here they were.

“Well, if you’re not that hungry, darling, you can-“

“Great, thank you!” Eliza didn’t even wait for her father to finish his sentence, jumping to her feet and all but fleeing from the room. The rest of the family heard the clatter as she punted her plate into the sink and the thundering as she raced up the stairs.

Catherine watched the whole scene with vague amusement in her eyes and she leaned in towards Angelica, raising her eyebrow.

“Should I be worried?” she murmured in her eldest daughter’s ear.

Angelica nodded smoothly, smiling, “Oh yeah. Terrified.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Oh no,” Angelica shook her head in mock solemnity, “She’s lost, mama. Completely.”

Eliza’s heart was hammering as she slammed her bedroom door shut and scrambled over her bed to reach her laptop. Her hands were trembling as she typed almost frantically, calling up Skype, she could hear the blood rushing through her temples. She gnawed her lip anxiously through each loud, rumbling ring.

And then Alex was there in front of her. And everything was okay again.

“Hi,” she breathed in relief, studying every, slightly blurred detail of his face. It had only been a few days since she’d spoken to him last but she’d forgotten the little nick in his left eyebrow, the way his beard faded into the shadowy stubble around his jaw, the way the skin at the corner of his eyes wrinkled as he grinned at her. Little details that she’d forgotten but now she wondered how she’d ever lived without.

“Hi there,” Alex leaned forward, his dark eyes flickering about her face, drinking in every detail the way she was, “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she sighed, resting the laptop on the end of her bed and stretching out in front of it, resting her chin on her crossed arms, “So much.”

They chatted, about how Alex’s work was going, about the funny things Eliza’s sister’s had said, about what Eliza thought of the book Alex had given her as a present before she’d gone home, just enjoying the sound of each other’s voices again. Before either of them was really aware of it, it was dark outside and they were both aching from sitting still for too long. But the idea of ending their conversation, of having the miles between them open up again, was still unbearable.

“How long until school starts again?” Alex asked, a little desperately, as he stretched his arms above his head.

Eliza pulled a face, rolling her eyes, “Dude, its only July.”

Alex whined, “Oh God…I’m not going to make it. I’m going to whither away and die long before then. I need you, Eliza.”

Eliza giggled at the attention, biting her bottom lip and narrowing her eyes playfully, “Well…if you’ve got nothing else to do tonight, maybe we could try…that thing we talked about?”

Alex tilted his head, a little confused, before he realized what she meant, before he remembered the conversation they’d had one night, as she’d lain in his arms talking for hours after they’d had sex, the way they always did. When he’d had an idea for how they were going to make it through the weeks apart. Understanding and excitement dawned in his eyes as the tiredness visibly drained from him.

“Oh god yes!” he exclaimed, brightly, practically bouncing on his chair.

Eliza jumped on to her knees; her hands flying under her hem, whipping off her bra, wriggling it free and she began to pull her shirt dress over her head.

“Okay, but I’ve never done this before,” she reminded him, a little nervously, her voice a little muffled, her hair flying wild with static as she finally freed herself, “So if I’m not very good you have to promise you won’t-“

She stopped, laughter bubbling at her lips as she saw the expression that had dawned on Alex’s face at the sight of her bare chest, the way his jaw had slackened completely, the way his eyes had gone wide and the way his face had turned bright red.

“Um…I wouldn’t worry,” Alex squeaked; his voice propelled upwards by several octaves, looking like he was about to ruin himself completely at just the sight of her skin, her full chest.

Eliza’s eyes were shining with excitement and she leaned forward, giving him the best view. She made her voice low and commanding.

“Now you strip for me,” she urged him.

Alex whimpered eagerly.

Angelica considered knocking on her sister’s door as she passed but of course it had only been, like, a million hours, of course they wouldn’t be done talking yet. Well…’talking’. Eliza had already had a nervous, blushing conversation with her older sister under her covers a few nights ago, asking for advice on ‘talking’ with Alex long distance. Once she was done laughing at their weirdness of the situation, Angelica had helped as best she could, trying not to concentrate on the fact that this was her baby sister and that boy she’d met at a party that one time, who’d had his lips on said baby sister’s neck when she’d walked in.

So maybe it was best to leave Eliza alone for the night, she thought, as she disappeared into her own room.

Peggy came padding in before long though, crawling under Angelica’s blanket without even asking, blinking her big eyes sleepily as she rested against her sister.

“You can pick the film tonight,” she yawned, “I’m probably going to fall asleep halfway through anyway.”

“As per,” Angelica laughed, patting her sister’s curls and balancing her laptop on her knees.

“Is Eliza joining us?” Peggy wondered, “Or is she y’know…busy?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Bow-chika-wow,” Angie sang in a mocking, gravelly voice, laughing.

The two of them cackled so hard, the computer nearly went careening over the side of the bed.

“Okay, okay, forget those two perverts,” Angie sighed after a while, snuggling in against her sister, “We’re watching Wall-E.”

“Party hard,” Peg whooped sarcastically.

“Oh God, Alex,” Eliza breathed, her voice hitching, her chest heaving, her hand working furiously between her legs. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear, all that mattered was his voice, his low, hot growl.

“And I’d keep my thumb hard on your clit and one finger inside you, stroking, and close my teeth around your nipple, just a bit, and –“ Alex’s voice was a breathless rush, his mind working on automatic, the words falling from him without much thought, like he’d just broken something inside him open and let it overtake him. His wrist was aching as he stroked himself with a kind of frantic energy but he didn’t even feel it, everything he knew, everything he cared to know was her, Eliza.

There was one small, part of Eliza’s brain that could still hold a coherent thought, that wasn’t gladly burning, that thought she’d better turn the volume down, well aware that the words pouring out of Alex were not words she wanted anyone else to feel. Panting, her hand trembling, she moved the cursor over to the sound controls.

But it was at that moment that Alex decided to detail how he was going to cradle her jaw with the hand he’d been fucking her with and run his wet thumb across her bottom lip. Eliza moaned and gasped, distracted completely, her hand slipping.

Slipping in exactly the wrong way.

The way that, instead of turning the volume down, added another person to the call. The last person Eliza had called, before Alex.

Angelica frowned. Why was Eliza calling her on Skype? She was just in the other room.

“Wake up,” Angelica elbowed Peggy in the side, “Liza’s calling.”

Peggy grumbled, “Oh god, she’s not calling us to tell us about her call with Alex is she? Last time she did that, it was way too much information-“

The Skype window opened. Angelica and Peggy screamed. From the room next door, there were two simultaneous screams.

Eliza slammed her laptop shut, catapulted it over to the other end of the bed, curling up in a ball like a frightened hedgehog, moaning softly.

Peggy fell from Angelica’s bed right onto the floor, rolling around and yelling about her eyes on fire.

Angelica took hold of her pillow and screamed into it until she ran out of air, until there was nothing left.

Alex, all the way over in New York, banged his forehead repeatedly against the wood of his desk; his face burning like it was on fire.

So much for long distance romance, he thought miserably.

The next morning, breakfast at the Schuyler house was incredibly…quiet.


	10. More Bondage!

Philip would often think back to the moment he realized that he was hopelessly, helplessly in love with Theo Burr. When he realized he could trust her the way he didn’t trust many people, show her every inch of him, body and soul, and not be afraid of what she would say. 

And he’d smile. And Philip Hamilton would wonder how he’d possibly lived before that moment.

 

With them, no matter where the night ended up, it always started off gently. Theo loved to undress Philip, uncovering him, running her hands across the valleys and ridges his muscles made, admiring the heavy dusting of freckles, the earthy color of his skin. 

She could feel how tense he was tonight, like he was carrying a heavy weight even as his arms were doing nothing but wrapping around her waist, “Hard day, baby?”

Philip was already so pliant under her touch, the simple act of her removing his sweater and his shirt, undoing the buckle of his belt and letting his jeans slide to the floor, “Just…long. And I missed you. I always miss you.”

Theo smiled lovingly, practically purring as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his boxer shorts, “I missed you too, you sweet little thing. You know how much I hate being apart from you.”

Philip’s hooded eyes half shut, his teeth closing on his lip. The praise was already turning his face a little pink, his chest flooding with warmth at her soft words. 

“So…how about this…” she slid his pants halfway down his thighs, her other hand catching his dick, already turning hard under her fingers. Philip gave a low gasp, his hips shifting towards her, a silent beg for her to tighten her grip. 

But it wasn’t time for that yet. 

“How about you behave for me? Just like you always do, you be such a good, obedient boy, you give me what I need and then I’ll take all this away from you. I’ll make you come so hard you forget all about everything, except how much I love you? You want that?”

Philip whimpered, Theo felt the shudder that travelled down his body reverberate through his cock. She grinned and massaged with her fingers, ever so slightly.   
“Yes,” he begged quietly, “I want that.” 

“You want me to make you feel good?” Theo murmured, pressing, she leaned in towards him, she saw his eyes flicker down her blouse.

Philip nodded harder, more insistently. 

That was when she grinned and shoved him back onto the bed, hard, delighting in the way his expression flared, surprise and arousal and want. She pressed her hand on his heaving chest, letting her nails dig in just a little. 

“Then earn it, pretty boy,” she growled, her voice suddenly low and sharp. 

Philip swallowed hard, his eyes brightening. Theo smiled. She had him.

 

“Look how hard you are already, my love, and I’ve barely done anything,” she mused, walking around the bed, altering her gait just a little to put more momentum behind her hips, more sway and push as she surveyed him with appreciative eyes. 

Philip shifted. He was uncomfortably stiff; there was a pulsing between his legs.

“Well I was going to strip for you, just to get you all lovely and excited for me, I love seeing my pretty boy all flustered and worked up. But I think if I do, you might be naughty and try and touch yourself. Am I right?”

Philip’s blush betrayed him as he murmured, “I’d be good…”

Theo smiled languidly, leaning into him, “And then you might come without my permission and we can’t have that can we? So can you guess what I’m going to do?”

He bit his lip excitedly “Tie me?” 

She rewarded his correct answer with a long kiss, “My clever boy.”

She took her time restraining him, running the long leather bonds they kept under their bed through her fingers, waxing lyrically as she wondered whether to tie his hands behind his back or lash him to the headboard or to tie his legs as well, should she gag him, God, he looked so pretty all tied up…

All the while, Philip closed his eyes and drank in her voice, letting her praise was over him like the sweetest warm water, like her words were hands soothing and massaging, making him feel so loved, even as she decided how she was going to torture him. He knew it was confusing, to have pain and pleasure, frustration and relief, all at the same time. He couldn’t explain it; he just knew he loved it. He loved her.

Eventually, Theo came close to him, whispering him right in his ear, “I think I’ll tie you to the headboard. I won’t gag you, I don’t think, I want to hear your lovely words tonight, my little poet. But…yes. I will tie your leg…I have an idea for how to use your pretty body and it involves your legs being spread very wide.”

A low whine escaped Philip’s throat, he hastily covered them with desperate words, just like she wanted, “Please. Please, Theo, I’m all yours. Do whatever you want with me.”

She grinned, giving him another swift kiss before setting to work. She didn’t hold back as she tied him swiftly and precisely, tugging hard at the bonds until she heard him squeak, but she always lowered her voice after each one and asked, “Green?”

He’d nod and pull experimentally on the rope, testing the give, noting how he was going to be so deliciously sore after this, “Green.”

Once he was trussed and bound to both of their liking, Theo reached into the bedside table where they kept all of their toys, humming thoughtfully. 

“Okay,” her eyes turned on him, playful and sharp, “Want to hear the little game I’ve got planned for you?”

Philip nodded, his eyes shining excitedly. Despite her request for his words, he didn’t want to speak without her express permission. 

Theo gave him a smile that was simply indecent and withdrew her hand from the drawer, showing him one of their plugs, the one that vibrated, the one that was operated with a remote. Philip whimpered and his hips bucked almost unconsciously. He was very familiar with it. 

“How this is going to work,” Theo explained, her fingers trailing down his chest, her voice calm and precise like she was reading a recipe out loud, “You’re going to wear this and you’re going to watch me undress. And you aren’t going to make a single noise, not a word, not a gasp, not a whimper. Nothing but a safe word. Don’t make me gag you, now, because I will. But I don’t want to, I know you’re going to be a good boy.”

Philip’s eyebrows knotted, his expression anguished. He did want to be a good boy for her, desperately, but he didn’t know how he was going to manage it. Not when he could already feel his erection leaking and trembling as the cold air caressed his exposed crotch. He was aching for touch, for her. With the plug in him buzzing away on his prostate and the sight of her naked before him, he really, really liked it when she stripped for him, when he could jack off as she did, but bound and restrained like this…

Theo watched his expression carefully, “Color check? Pip, honey, talk to me?”

He shook himself, “Green. Definitely.” 

She nodded smoothly, “And then, if you behave, you can have me. You can have as much of me as you want for as long as you want.”

Philip nodded. It would be worth it. He could do this. 

Theo moved between his spread legs, grinning eagerly. He closed his eyes as he felt the mattress dip, thinking if he did, if he didn’t open them until he absolutely had to, he could pull focus away from what she was doing to one of his most sensitive areas. He heard the click of the cap of the bottle of lube, he heard Theo laugh low in her throat as she rubbed her hands together to warm it (she knew he hated it cold), he caught her sigh and whisper of how cute he was, how he was such a good boy.   
“Nice and relaxed now, sweetheart,” she purred, watching his expression tighten with effort not to make a noise as she drew two slick fingers across the crease in his body, lingering and playing with him mercilessly, “I’ve got you.”

She prepped him expertly with her fingers and soon his toes were curling and his teeth were grinding as he took the whole thing inside him. The pressure was immediate and intense, even when it was static. There was now so much precum leaking from him, he could feel it pooling at his base. 

“Good boy,” Theo sighed, stroking his hips lovingly, “Hmm, how does that feel, baby? You can speak, just to tell me.”

“Big,” Philip ground out between his teeth, “Amazing.”

She shushed him then, satisfied with his answer, “Now open your eyes, my love. I’m going to put on a bit of a show for you. Remember the rules.” 

She winked at him once she saw his eyelids flutter open, plating a swift kiss on his knee before jumping to her feet in the middle of the room, in full view of him.  
“Ready?”

He nodded, biting his lip. Theo smirked and flicked her thumb effortlessly, sending it up to the highest setting possible with no warning.

It was so much sensation at once, Philip couldn’t even remember where he was, who he was, he only just remembered his vow of silence at the last minute and quelled the cry of delight that welled in his throat. 

No. He was going to do this. He would do it for her.

“Open your eyes now,” Theo’s voice was disapproving, “Or else I’ll blindfold you and then you won’t see any of me all night.”

Philip relaxed his expression, his eyes snapping open. He did not want that. At all.

Theo smiled winningly and began to undress. There was no music, save the low hum currently torturing Philip, the rustle of fabric falling and scraping on skin. Theo stumbled a little as she freed herself from her tights, she got her shirt stuck on her bun for a few moments but it didn’t matter. Philip watched her with such a rapturous expression, actually salivating a little, his eyes damp with longing, like she was performing for him the most exquisite ballet. It was like she could hear music that no one else could hear, swaying and dipping her body according to it’s rhythm and beat, this kind of unexplainable deliberateness and precision to her undressing. And as she was revealed to him, as she pulled back her office clothes (which, he couldn’t lie, turned him on a little by themselves) to reveal her underwear and then nothing but herself, her beautiful self. He could feel his body bucking and writhing, totally beyond his control.

He wanted her so much, so goddamn much, he could barely stand it. His breathing became ragged and shallow, the heat and weight of his erection, buoyed by the vibrations, was borderline painful. Tears leaked from his brown eyes, down his cheeks. 

But Philip kept his promise. As much as he wanted to, as much as it was killing him in the sweetest way possible, he didn’t make a noise. 

So when Theo was finally done, when she was completely naked and beautiful in the low light, her smile was iridescent. She clambered onto the bed and knelt between his trembling legs.

“Oh Philip, look at you!” she purred delightedly, “You’ve gotten yourself in such a state, you pretty thing, is this what the sight of me does to you?”

He nodded frantically, his lips still clamped shut. 

“You’re too kind,” Theo smiled, “And you’ve behaved so well, you need seeing to now, huh?”

At his desperate nod, the hungry motion of his hips, Theo’s smile turned tender and she leaned in to kiss him softly ‘Shh, Pip, its okay. I’ve got you. You’ve done so well and I’m going to make sure you get rewarded for it. Just be nice and calm for me now.”

He tried to relax but with her so close, with the almost white hot sensation between his legs, teetering on the verge of bearable, it was becoming an impossibility. 

“Theo,” he eventually choked out, his voice cracking, “Yellow.”

Her eyes softened a little, her expression turned concerned, “Okay, babe. What do you need?”

“Just…I c-can’t take it any more, just fuck me, please. I need it so bad, it hurts, Theo, I’m begging-“

She quieted his frantic babbling with gentle hands, soothing words and, more importantly, by throwing her leg over him, straddling him. 

“No need to beg, sweetie,” she murmured, “You deserve this, enjoy it.”

He couldn’t last long, not in the state he was in. Not more than five minutes later and he was coming so hard, he screamed, he lost himself completely in her. She was a few thrusts behind him; his heat in her and his tortured gasp of relief pulling her under right along with him. 

And it was so perfect. It was so, so perfect. 

Philip didn’t truly come back to himself until he was free of the restraints and empty, no more buzzing or aching, just Theo wrapped around him, cooing at him, praising him, loving him. He softened and melted against her, holding her back. He realized after a while that he was still crying. Theo kissed the glistening droplets from his cheeks, promising that she loved him more than anything. More than anything else in the world. Philip smiled to himself. He was the poet, the wordsmith, and yet this time it was Theo who was overflowing with words about him. And he loved it. 

Philip closed his eyes and rested, letting the afterglow warm him. He let her take care of him. His Theodosia.

 

Yes. Philip Hamilton really did wonder how he’d ever lived without his Theodosia.


	11. Morning Sex

It was so rare for Eliza to open her eyes and see her husband sleeping next to her. Any other morning and he would have been at the small desk in the corner of their room, bent over his laptop, his face furrowed in concentration and doing that dumb but cute thing where his tongue peeped out of the corner of his mouth and he didn’t notice.

But when she shifted and frowned and grumbled her way to consciousness, opening her eyes cautiously against the sun coming in through their threadbare blinds, there he was. Her husband of just over a month was snoring softly, looking like he’d fallen from a great height onto the bed and just slept in whatever wildly tangled, crumpled mess he’d landed in. As usual, she’d stolen most of the blanket in the night (her feet got cold, okay?) and Alex was left completely naked, his work clothes in a heap somewhere on the floor and pajamas apparently a forgotten concept. His face was just inches from her’s, a significant amount of her hair had actually made it into his mouth somehow, she realized meekly, squirreling her hand out from under the blanket so she could tug it free. He merely snorted, threw his arms across his face and mumbled something…something that sounded a lot like her name. Yeah it was definitely her name, murmured in a sleepy sigh.

Eliza pulled the blankets up to her chin, grinning so stupidly and feeling her face warm. She loved him. She really, really loved him.

It was kind of nice actually, to have him here and still and calm, to see the tightness in his face and body he always seemed to carry gone. Eliza studied every inch of him, the morning light dusting his wiry body and narrow face in gold. Even asleep, it was like he vibrated with energy, like he shone with the intelligence and warmth that made him her Alexander. Eliza felt like she could just lie there and watch him for hours, taking in the sharp edges of his face, the coarse hair of his beard that starting to shadow its way along his jaw, he hadn’t shaved in a while. He’d been working so hard this week; he and Aaron had taken on a lot of high profile cases. His exhaustion come Saturday was the only reason he was still here in bed with her instead of off mainlining coffee and rereading the same case files for the hundredth time, just to make sure he’d gotten all the details.

Eliza could lie there and watch him for hours. She could let him get the sleep he needed.

But she wasn’t going to. She was going to make the most of having him here.

Grinning, she wriggled closer to him, taking hold of his wrist and pressing her lips to his palm. As her warm breath tickled his skin, he made a soft, sleepy noise. Threading her fingers through his, Eliza moved his arm away from his face so she could get to his lips. She thrilled in how she felt him start to respond, his flesh starting to move under her’s as her soft kisses, her teeth gently closing on his bottom lip, her flickering tongue brought him into consciousness. Soon he was awake, his hands moving up to hold her face and cradle her jaw. It delighted Eliza to know that the first thing he was aware of was her touch.

“Morning,” she murmured, pulling away slightly, giggling at his bemused expression, the light beginning to shine through the fog in his eyes.

“Morning to you too,” he answered, smiling crookedly, “Nice way to wake up.”

She shrugged, completely unapologetic, one hand resting on his stomach and tapping out some playful, tuneless rhythm against his skin.

“I didn’t want to wait,” she admitted, her voice low and warm, “What were you dreaming about?’

Alex laughed, his voice croaky with sleep, a blush creeping into his face.

“You,” he confessed after a while, meeting her eyes shyly, “Just…you.”

Eliza kissed him again, hungrily. Alex responded in kind, eagerly, his thumbs moving across the soft curve of her jaw appreciatively.

He could see the look in her eyes when the need for air eventually forced them apart. What she wanted was written on her face, clear as day.

“Eliza, I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet,” he pointed out, a little nervously, “And neither have you, as a matter of fact.”

“Don’t really care,” she replied, shifting onto her hands and knees.

“You’re gross,” Alex wrinkled his nose but he was laughing, looking at her the way people who’d been away for a very long time looked at home. Like he felt safe with no one but her.

“Yeah,” she snorted, pulling the blanket with her to cover the both of them, turning him onto his front as she straddled him.

Eliza ran her hands over his back, letting her nails dig in ever so slightly, making him sigh. She brushed the hair away from the back of his neck, winding locks of it around her fingers, enjoying how soft and thick and long it was. He wore it up most of the time to keep it out of the way and most of their friends teased him that he’d cut it if he had any sense. But Eliza adored his hair, the musky smell of it, the way she could bury her face in it as they cuddled together, the way it clung to her skin as they showered together. It was just so beautiful.

He was beautiful.

Eliza bent over him and began to kiss him, starting at the nap of his neck and moving down his spine, raising goose bumps on his skin. Alex was practically purring, seizing handfuls of the bed sheet beneath him, and lifting his hips, clearly getting very hard very quickly. Eliza grinned wickedly and kept teasing him, kissing and murmuring sweetly against his skin. She was pressing her lips to his tailbone as her hands followed the curve of his hips, when she got an idea. Darting down suddenly, she sunk her teeth into the flesh of his ass.

“Eliza!” Alex yelped, half scandalized, half delighted. She just laughed at the teeth marks she’d left on him, “Jesus!”

“Alright, that’s it,” he growled playfully, twisting and spinning so he was facing the right way, the way he desperately wanted to be facing. Eliza’s eyes flickered down to the juncture of his legs and she began to blush and grin. 

“Careful!” Eliza giggled; she’d had to hang on to the mattress so she didn’t go tumbling down onto the floor.

“Nope,” Alex replied, taking hold of her around the hips and guiding her towards his cock, hitching up the old shirt of his that was all she ever wore to bed, “We’re done with careful.”

It was Eliza who closed the gap between their bodies, her eyes shining eagerly and her teeth closed over her bottom lip. He groaned in bliss as she slid his length into her, his back arching as her muscles contracted around him.

“Alexander,” Eliza gasped, her nails digging into his sides.

God the way she said his name, like it was prayer, like it was music. It was enough to make him come then and there but he managed to hang on, closing his eyes and trying to focus on making Eliza feel good. He let her roll her hips how she wanted, setting the pace to suit her as they rocked and moved against each other. The noises she made, the delighted little gasps and moans and whispers as he moved rhythmically against the very center of her, carrying her towards the edge. They were enough to ruin him but he managed to keep himself together until he felt her tense, her back arch, and heard her wordless shriek of delight as she hit orgasm. Then he lost himself completely in her, so gripped he couldn’t even make a noise.

As they untangled themselves from each other and settled back down, side-by-side, they were both smiling wildly, still hanging on to each other like they never wanted to ever let go.

“You beautiful thing,” Alex sighed happily; combing his fingers through the mane her hair had turned into.

“Glad I woke you up for that?” she grinned, resting her chin on his chest.

“Oh yeah,” he laughed, “I am exhausted now though.”

Eliza tipped her head thoughtfully, glancing over her shoulder to the clock, “It’s only ten. We can sleep for a couple more hours if you like.”

Alex’s mind flickered briefly to the stack of work over on the desk that he could be doing but that was when Eliza shuffled closer to him, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. The thought died quickly.

“As long as you’re here?” he murmured, cuddling into her, “I could stay here all day.”


	12. Reading/Writing Smut

Eliza was grinning mischievously as she approached Alex from behind, moving slowly on the balls of her feet, knowing to dodge the spots on the floorboards that squeaked. He was hunched over, so intent on his work that he was completely oblivious, even when his girlfriend was hovering right over him. That was when Eliza pounced, aiming right for the soft bits under his ribs where she knew he was most ticklish. 

Alex yelped like a scalded cat, cringing as her fingers dug into him, flailing so wildly he nearly catapulted his coffee across the bedroom. 

“Eliza! Eliza, no please-“ he begged, choking out the words between frantic giggles. He tried to squirm to freedom but she had him trapped. 

“You know the rules! More than three hours work without a break and you get punished,” Eliza crowed triumphantly, catching him as he tried to rise and tumbling with him onto the floor. 

They wrestled for a while, Eliza pinning Alex to the floorboards, tickling his ribs and his neck and under his arms, laughing wildly while he tried to buck her off, pleading in vain for mercy. He tried to tickle her back but he was tired and she was just that little bit stronger than him. 

Neither of them were quite sure how it happened exactly, who first moved and pressed their lips together, whose hands disappeared up under whose shirt first but however it happened, before long the wrestling match had turned into something different. 

“I wasn’t working,” Alex insisted, a little breathlessly in between kisses, “I was writing for fun, that’s not breaking the rules.” 

“Oh yes?” Eliza raised an eyebrow, biting her lip a little as his hand moved up to trace the swell of her breast, his hands were cold, “But would anyone apart from you consider writing blog posts on the state of foreign economic policy fun?” 

“I finished those yesterday,” he pointed out, grinning as he felt her nipple stiffen almost instantly as he grazed his thumb across it.

“Then what were you writing?” she challenged. 

Alex suddenly blushed bright red, his mouth tightening like he wished he hadn’t said anything at all, “Nothing.”

Eliza frowned a little and pulled away, “Looked like you were typing awful fast to be writing nothing.”

“I, uh- it’s not anything you need to…I mean it’s just some stupid, ah…” Alex looked incredibly embarrassed all of a sudden, like he really wanted to drop this conversation and go back to making out. 

But Eliza was curious now. Alex had never, ever been hesitant about his work; it had been getting him to shut up about it that had been the problem. Everything he turned in at work had usually been read and re-read by Eliza half a hundred times, helping him find his way out of rambling paragraphs or unknot stubborn conclusions. And Alex certainly wasn’t someone who embarrassed easily; he stood right on the verge of utterly shameless.

So what was all this about? 

He wasn’t writing to his father again, she guessed. She could usually ell when he’d been trying without success to find the words after all these years. His mood would suddenly darken beyond her help; he’d have nightmares and cry without warning or reason. This would persist for weeks until he screwed the half finished letter into a ball and determinedly forgot about it. Eliza would pretend not to know, she’d only hold him and comfort him until the tears passed and silently cure and rage at James Hamilton. 

But this wasn’t that. Alex wasn’t frustrated or ashamed he was only…coy? Embarrassed. Eliza smiled playfully.

“What are you writing, Alex?” she asked again, more persistent.

“Nothing,” he implored, his gaze flickering to his laptop, still with an open word document.

Eliza raised an eyebrow. Alex winced. 

She was up before he could say a word, turning back towards the desk before he could catch her. 

“Eliza, no!” Alex groaned, shifting onto his knees and resting his chin on her leg, eyes huge and pleading like a dog’s.

“Why not?” she laughed, running her hands through his hair. 

“Because it’s embarrassing, okay? It’s not very good, I was just writing it for fun, I didn’t mean for you to ever actually see it!” he was suddenly unable to meet her eyes, the blush still blazing across his face, “It’s about us, alright?”

Eliza tilted her head, confused, “About us?”

“Yeah its like…poetry, I guess you’d call it.” 

“I’ve read your poetry before, Alex? You know I think it’s good.” 

He pulled air in sharply through his teeth in an uncomfortable hiss, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “Yeah but…not like this.”

“Not like what?”

He groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes in despair, “Are you really going to make me say it, Eliza? It’s kind of…raunchy?”

At that word, laughter bubbled up at Eliza’s lips almost unconsciously and she had to back pedal hard as Alex moaned and retreated back into himself. 

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean- why would you be nervous to show me that?” she caught his hair again, winding it around her fingers comfortingly. 

“Because it’s awful,” he insisted, risking a glance at her, his eyes hesitant, “I’m terrible at writing that sort of stuff.”

She sighed and bent to kiss him, “Why don’t you let me decide for myself? Please?”

Alex grumbled and squirmed but Eliza turned on puppy dog eyes of her own. Her’s were much more successful, she watched him cave within seconds.   
“Fine,” he huffed, reluctantly, “But I’m not looking at you while you read it. And please don’t laugh.”

“Of course not!” Eliza rolled her eyes a little as Alex scampered over to the bed, very obviously and deliberately turning his back on the desk, his shoulders tight and nervous. 

Eliza turned back to the laptop, noting briefly how the cheap Ikea desk they’d picked up when they’d moved in just a month ago looked in danger of collapsing under the weight of all the papers and files stacked up on it. She promised herself in her head that Alex would have his own office when they moved into a bigger place. He’d love that. She shook herself back out of her daydream and sent to reading. 

Alex was so, so tempted to turn around in the agonizingly long time it took for Eliza to finish reading it. But he never did, every time he was about to, to anxiously check her expression, he’d remember some particularly cringe worthy term for his dick that he’d used or some sickening metaphor for her breasts that had sounded so good at the time but now made him want to tear his hair out. God, he was such an idiot. 

“Alex?” his Eliza’s soft voice shook him.

He turned before he could let himself chicken out and just run from the room and never look his girlfriend in the eyes again. An apology was already on his lips but at the sight of her stopped him dead.

Her eyes were shining brightly, black and hot with arousal. There was a delicate blush across her gentle cheeks; her shirt had slipped down one arm as they’d been wrestling so Alex could see a much darker flush across her chest. She looked like she wanted to pounce on him. 

Alex’s jaw dropped in surprise. Heat flared to life between his legs almost immediately. 

“That’s…that’s how you see me?” Eliza asked quietly. 

“Of course,” he answered automatically, suddenly hyper aware how tight his jeans were. 

Her teeth grazed her bottom lip and she blinked quickly, like she was struggling to keep control of herself. Alex tried to find something to say but it was like they both simultaneously decided that they were done with words. Eliza closed the distance between them as quickly as possible, nearly flying at him eagerly, pressing him back against the headboard. He let his body flow and curve to match the shape of hers willingly; unable to help his delighted grin and she tore his shirt open and set to work. They rolled so Alex was pining Eliza against the mattress, covering her neck and collarbone and breasts with kisses, leaving marks where he dared, making her whine and gasp. Her trousers and underwear were dispensed with quickly and her top followed quickly and suddenly she was naked before him, laid out and perfect like a woman from a Renaissance painting. Alex wanted to explore every inch of her soft skin, count all the freckles that dusted her shoulders, rub the small scar on the curve of her hip, kiss those three moles at the top of her leg that directed down to her pubic bone. He loved every mark on her that made her his Eliza. He was so familiar with it all, scanning his eyes over her naked body was like reading a map of the only place in the world he felt truly safe. 

“Alexander?” Eliza wined, desperately, snapping him out of his thoughts and bringing him back to her. 

“Sorry,” he laughed a little nervously, “Forgot where I was there.” 

She smiled devilishly at him, “Well if you’re not going to do this, I’ll do it myself.”

As much as he’d like to see that, Alex focused himself again, working the clasp of his jeans. She didn’t even let him get them all the way off, her legs locked around him and they had to stay tangled about his knees as he pushed into her. The awkward fumbling days of college were gone, they knew each other so well now and the rhythm and pace came naturally. Alex didn’t give her anything easily though, not when he could tease her and toy with her. Eliza’s voice climbed in pitch and dissolved into incoherence, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheet beneath her while his turned white knuckled as they gripped onto the headboard. 

They came hard, within two heartbeats of each other, the wild cry of delight from Alex nudging Eliza just that inch more she needed. 

“So you, um, liked it then, huh?” Alex guessed, grinning crookedly as he snuggled down beside her, holding her tight. 

Eliza laughed low in her throat, her voice hoarse, “Yeah. It was pretty good actually.”

He kissed her again; scarcely able to believe how much he loved her. 

Now it was Eliza’s turn to blush and look coy, “I was wondering, could you, um…send me that?” 

He blinked, “Yeah, if you like although I could write something better for you. What for, exactly?”

Eliza’s fingers walked along his chest, “Well…you’re going away next week, aren’t you? And I know I’m really going to miss you like crazy so something like that would…help. If you get what I mean.”

Alex got it fine, his eyebrows rose in interest, “Anything you want, my love. Send me pictures though, yeah?” 

“Naturally,” Eliza shrugged and kissed his jaw teasingly. 

They stayed in each other’s arms for a moment, listening to each other’s racing heartbeats. 

“Okay, well, now I definitely need to write something better. Luckily you’re so good at inspiring me and I come prepared,” Alex pulled himself free suddenly, turning and rummaging in the chest of drawers by their bed. 

Eliza blinked, a little put out, “Ah, sure. Glad I could help.”

She understood when he turned back with a pen and a blank sheet of paper. His smile turned crooked and playful again, “I need something to lean on. Turn around?” 

Eliza’s heart fluttered in her chest, her eyes shone. There was something she really, really liked about that. She span obediently, shivering a little as she felt the pen run along her skin and across her spine as Alex opened himself up onto the page. It was actually soothing. 

‘I love you, Eliza,” she heard him say, dreamily. 

“I love you too, Alex,” she sighed back.


	13. Sex Games

Alexander Hamilton’s least favorite day was probably January 11th. The day that absolutely, under no circumstances must be referred to as ‘his birthday’. At least, not unless the person wanted to receive a glower that could probably wither flowers. 

Eliza had spent years and years fighting her husband on this, trying to force him into celebrating his birthday like any normal person would, cajoling him into parties and presents with puppy dog eyes and longing looks. She even recruited their children; if Alex’s willpower was weak against Eliza, it was completely nonexistent against his sons and daughter. It had been fun to watch him wake up stormy faced and grumpy but slowly melt as he was dog piled by up to three kids, hugged and kissed and handed awkwardly drawn handmade cards that he held reverently. Eliza would nudge him with an elbow and raise an eyebrow at him, grinning smugly as he would avoid her eyes and blush, trying not to look pleased. As much as he growled and grumbled about his birthday, Eliza always won him over. She considered it a personal triumph.

And then Alex turned thirty. And not even Eliza could convince him otherwise.

“I don’t care,” he told her firmly, yanking his tie off with more force than was strictly necessary as he undressed for bed, “Whatever you’ve got planned, whatever it is you’ve got up your sleeves, its not happening. Tomorrow is January 11th and that is it. Nothing else.”

Eliza sat cross-legged on the bed, glancing up from her book to make sure he could see her roll her eyes.

“Yes, dear,” she noted in a monotone voice.

“I’m behind serious, Eliza,” Alex spun to face his wife, his expression exasperated, “The fact that I am halfway to sixty is not something that can be fixed with your little tricks. Okay? Just let me plough through tomorrow with my eyes closed, I’m begging you.”

Eliza had to laugh, shutting her book with a snap, “Alex, seriously? You ate me out in the shower this morning; we are not old. You hardly need to be thinking like that.”

Alex blushed and tried to hide his smile, her frankness and the memories of that morning disarming him. He finally got his shirt unbuttoned and moved onto the bed, crawling towards Eliza and resting his chin on her knees, “Yeah okay. But seriously. I’ve been telling you for weeks and I am putting my foot down. Tomorrow is nothing special. Its just Saturday. Please?”

Eliza pulled a face, “Fine. If its really what you want.”

Alex blinked, more than a little surprised that he’d won the argument so easily. “Yeah, it is,” he nodded firmly, “Thanks, hon.”

He shifted forward, their mouths coming together easily, opening up under each other. Eliza’s tongue traced the line of Alex’s teeth, her hands coming up to clutch at his bare chest, and Alex sighed, his voice trembling a little, hands sliding up under her pajama top.

He argument was forgotten for now. They had more important things to do now.

It was unusual, for Eliza to be the one shaking Alex awake. Usually it was the other way around but today Alex frowned and groaned and opened his eyes to see Eliza leaning over him, smiling warmly. He couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face; it was a really, really nice way to wake up.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Eliza said brightly, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“Morning,” Alex’s voice cracked and snapped with exhaustion, his hand blearily reaching forward to run a lock of her soft, flyaway hair through his fingers.

“Come on, dude, up and at ‘em,” Eliza kept nudging him, apparently trying to shove him out of the bed entirely, “Go and brush your teeth. We’ve got a lot to do before the kids get up.”

Alex blinked and frowned, a sense of dread starting to spread outwards from his chest,” What? What are you talking about?”

“I’ve got a plan,” Eliza’s eyes sparkled and her grin was frankly indecent, “And I’d like it if I didn’t have to taste your morning breath.”

“Eliza!” Alex shifted onto his elbows, his expression incredulous, “What did I say? What have I been saying for the last month?”

Eliza put a finger over his mouth, narrowing her eyes playfully, “Shut up. This isn’t a present. This is nothing to do with your birthday. It’s just something I thought you’d…enjoy?”

“Care to explain?”

“It’s a game,” Eliza wriggled her eyebrows.

Alex paused. His wife had known him for a long time; she knew fine well how competitive he was. She knew that his interest would have been sparked the instant she said that, especially with the heated tone of her voice that let him know exactly what kind of ‘game’ she was talking about. And besides…she hadn’t recovered her top after last night’s antics and the way she was leaning over him, the way he was suddenly incredibly aware of the soft skin on the underside of her breasts was brushing against his chest, that look in her eyes that was enough to get warmth blossoming between his thighs.

Alex’s teeth closed on his bottom lip, “Um, yeah, maybe we could give it a try?”

Eliza’s smile grew triumphant.

“Okay so, the rules are we each take turns, we can do whatever we like to each other but the first person to come loses,” Eliza explained enthusiastically, sitting on the edge of the bath as Alex brushed his teeth, “Okay?”

Alex turned to face her, his toothbrush sticking rakishly from his mouth like a bizarre pipe. He couldn’t speak but the expression on his face betrayed his excitement.

“Usual safe words?” he guessed after he’d spat into the sink, “Red, yellow and green?”

Eliza nodded, “Loser has to make the other whatever they want for breakfast.”

Alex narrowed his eyes, still suspicious, watching her enthusiastic face, the exact face she worse when she’d just handed him a gift she was really proud of, “And this definitely isn’t a birthday present?”

Eliza put on an expression of perfect innocence; like she was horrified he’d even suggest she was trying to go behind his back and trick him into enjoying his birthday. Alex smirked. His wife was a bad liar.

But he really didn’t care. If it was a present, it was a fucking good one.

“I’m going to crush you, y’know?” Alex grinned crookedly, playfully, as he reached out to shake Eliza’s hand.

She pulled an incredulous face, as they shook on it, “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

They tossed a coin. Alex got first go.

After running his eyes up and down her completely naked body, like he was deciding what to do to her first, he pressed her gently against the pillows and kissed her, deeply, forcefully, with a kind of hunger in his touch. Eliza tried to stay tense, trying to fight every instinct she had to melt against him and let him carry her.

She closed her eyes as she felt him move down her body after a while, pressing hot kisses to the hollows of her throat and across her collarbone, raising goose bumps everywhere she felt his breath against her skin. His hands held her close against him, sliding down from her shoulders to settle in the curve of her waist, nails digging in just the right amount as he moved down to her breasts.

“I love you, Eliza,” he murmured, soft and almost feverish, as he worked on her, “God, you’re so beautiful, you’re so hot, I want you so badly. I need you.”

Eliza’s grip on the sheets beneath her tightened. This might be harder than she’d first thought.

She moaned low in her throat as his tongue circled her areola, the ridged dark skin, grazing his teeth across one of the most sensitive parts of her. When he finally gave in and closed his mouth around her nipple, it was so, so hard not to yelp out loud and visibly tremble as warmth flooded through her chest. Eliza just about managed to stay focused enough to act as she felt him continue down the length of her, towards the joining of her thighs.

She acted quickly; twisting and spinning before Alex had time to respond, turning so she was suddenly she was on top.

Alex growled in frustration, “Hey!”

Eliza tilted her head demurely, innocently, like she had no idea what he was talking about. They both knew fine well that if Alex were allowed to get his mouth down there then the game would be over quickly. And she was not letting him have that.

“Not yet,” she admonished him, pulling his wrists above his head, towards the headboard, “My turn now.”

If Alexander was going to play dirty, then Eliza was too. Without even giving her husband time to catch his breath, she leaned over and retrieved a length of dark, soft cord from under the bed. She worked quickly, within a few moments; his wrists were tied tightly to the ends of the bed, the bounds extending halfway down his forearms.

Alex huffed in annoyance, “Come on, I’m sure this is cheating! How am I supposed to do this if I can’t use my hands?”

Eliza gave a bark of amusement. She leaned over him, her voice low and breathy and teasing, “Come on. Are you saying the great Alexander Hamilton can’t make me come without his fingers? Surely not?”

Her husband’s scowl eased, he was clearly trying not to smile, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from her chest, arousal glittering in his eyes.

Eliza grinned.

She went to work quickly, shocking him as she sank her teeth gently into his neck, reveling in his sharp intake of breath that was an attempt at her name. She dragged her nails across his skin, leaving red marks that would last for the rest of the day and make him smile when he saw them later. She moved across him, marking him, branding him as her’s.

“Oh god,” he groaned in rapture, straining against the rope holding him, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, “Oh god-“

“Quiet,” she hissed at him, fiercely, deliberately seizing handfuls of his hair and pulling at the roots, enough to make him whimper. She leaned in close so their faces were just inches apart, she could feel his panting breath against her face.

“What do you want?” she murmured, barely audible, watching his eyes grow wide.

“You,” Alex answered promptly in a pained whisper.

“Say my name,” she dropped her voice to a growl, a command, yanking his hair again.

“Eliza,” he gasped, frantic.

She relaxed her grip, smiling, leaning forward to kiss the bridge of his nose gently, “Good boy.”

She moved down between his legs, thrilling at how hard he was, how he moaned whenever she so much as brushed his aching erection. She teased him mercilessly, always dancing around right were he desperately wanted her to touch him, peppering hickeys on his inner thighs instead, letting her hands trace the narrow triangle of his pelvis without actually giving him any relief. Alex was losing control rapidly, sweating and moaning, half in pain and half in delight. At one point Eliza actually broke off, looking at him worriedly, asking him to confirm that he was okay with this. She could just finish him now, was he sure he wanted to keep playing? 

“Green?” she asked, tapping his knee with one finger.

He nodded emphatically, his eyes determined, “Green.”

She rolled her eyes fondly. He was stubborn, her Alexander. He wasn’t going to give up.

But neither was Eliza.

She placed her hand on his heaving chest, playing idly with the dark hairs there, “Your turn.”

Alex blinked, trying to piece his mind back together enough to cope with this, trying to focus his attention away from the throbbing of his cock and back on winning this thing.

“Okay,” he nodded, “I think you know what I’m going to say though?”

Eliza steeled herself. She could guess. This was going to be interesting.

She crawled over him and gripped the headboard, moving her legs under his arms, kneeling so she was practically sitting on him, so he had perfect access to the inside of her. Alex laughed, apparently certain that he had her.

And he had every right to feel confident. From almost the instant Eliza felt his breath on the soft, slick flesh between her legs, she sighed involuntarily, her grip tight. As his tongue flickered against her, tracing a line across the whole length of her vulva to press lightly on her clit, her knuckles turned white and a shiver ran up her spine. Within ten minutes of him working on her, knowing exactly what to do, she was really struggling to keep her control.

Focus, she told herself fiercely, determinedly, but that was when his tongue slid up, actually inside her, and she came so, so close to tipping over the edge. She could feel her brain start to disconnect; she was about to break.

And that was when Alex made his mistake. As it tended to be with him, it was hubris that was his downfall.

He pulled back just a little, to edge her like he always would do, toying with her just that little bit more when he should just have finished it. And as she felt his warmth leave her, as she felt that disconnect between her and the thing she desperately wanted, Eliza became furious.

“Alexander Hamilton,” she snapped, anger flaming to life in her chest, “Don’t you fucking dare, you either finish this or I’ll do it myself!”

Eliza felt him shudder, heard his low, familiar groan of release, forgetting her own discomfort in an instant. There was a pause, a heartbeats worth of silence.

“God fucking damn it,” Alex sighed, his voice strained.

“Yes!” Eliza punched the air in triumph, laughing delightedly, “Suck it, Alex!”

“Okay,” he shot back and silenced her victorious whooping with his mouth on her clit, slamming her into the desperately needed release that she’d sort of forgotten about. Her shriek rattled the glass in the windows.

Eliza was still crowing after she’d released Alex from his ties and they’d collapsed against the pillows, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“There’s such a thing as a sore winner, y’know,” Alex grumbled, though he was smiling, his fingers entwined with her’s like he never wanted to let go.

“Yeah, I know,” Eliza shrugged, shuffling forward so she could rest her head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat, “Did you like that though?”

“I loved it,” he admitted, kissing the top of her head, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex,” she sighed happily.

They lay there a while in each other’s arms, kissing lazily, giggling and grinning.

“So what would you like for your victory breakfast then?” Alex laughed after a while, “My lovely wife?”

Eliza grinned, pretending to think, like she was making a vital decision, before deciding, “Chocolate pancakes.”

Alex frowned, confused, “What? Seriously? You don’t really like them though, that’s the sort of thing I’d pick…”

Realization dawned on his face.

“Happy birthday!” Eliza said brightly, kissing his bemused face swiftly.

“Eliza!” he exclaimed in mock horror, “You sneak!”

She was giggling so hard, trembling in his arms, “Sorry.”

He couldn’t exactly be mad at her, though he pretended to sulk all the way through his favorite breakfast. He had to admit, it was a pretty fantastic present.


	14. Silly, Giggly Sex

Eliza had asked him again and again if Alex was sure this was a good idea, if he was absolutely certain he wanted to do this. Not that she wasn’t excited about it; she was very excited. But she just knew what her Alex was like; he enjoyed being teased and played with but he’d push himself way too far in the name of pride and sulk when he inevitably lost. But Eliza had seen the look on his face from the moment their new toys had arrived. He wanted to play games. 

Fine. She’d play. But she was going to play dirty. 

 

Eliza settled herself on the couch in his office, curling up with the newspaper. Alex’s office was where they usually went when they needed some space or some quiet, a little sanctuary just to sit together and be together, even if they never said a word. 

And also to play sex games, apparently. 

Alex shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair, having to sit sort of tipped forward, fidgeting every so often and groaning a little as he did, as things shifted and poked, trying to focus on the laptop in front of him. 

“I haven’t even turned it on yet,” Eliza pointed out, smiling crookedly at his discomfort, not lifting her eyes from the newspaper. 

“I’m aware of that,” Alex huffed, his voice a little strained already, “But you try and sit comfortably at a desk with a hunk of plastic in your ass.” 

“Is that you giving up already?” she smirked, looking at him over her shoulder.

Eliza watched his back muscles tense, he was shirtless and she could watch appreciatively as the motion crossed his lithe body, “No! Of course not.” 

She rolled her eyes, snuggling down into the couch, fiddling idly with the remote in her hand. The remote that controlled the vibrating plug currently inside Alexander. 

“Remember the rules,” she sighed casually, “You’ve got to go forty five minutes. Forty-five minutes without begging me to take care of you and you win.”

“Easy,” Alex muttered, starting to type away, working on some article on internal trading budgets. Eliza listened to him clatter away at his keyboard, his usual frantic pace, like he was trying to wear the keys down to nothing. Part of the deal was that he needed to keep working, to occupy his hands; Eliza knew he wasn’t above trying to make this easier for himself. Plus Eliza thought it would be amusing to read back and see the detrimental effect their games had on his spelling and grammar. 

“Easy, huh?” Eliza grinned, running her thumb across the slider controls on the remote “We’ll see.”

His strangled yelp as she pressed the on button and the vibrator flared to life without warning was heaven, Eliza actually giggled out loud. Alex growled, choking back the involuntary noise and trying to focus, turning back to his work. The arrhythmic rattling of the keyboard started up again, quieter this time under the low, muffled hum of the toy buried in him. 

“Good boy,” Eliza murmured quietly, turning the page. 

She left him on the lowest setting for a long while, her brown eyes flickering to the clock. They had a lot of time left to play with. From starting cold, Alex was pretty okay with the sensation; the sound of his typing didn’t even slow or stutter. It was uncomfortable sure; it was arousing, but not enough to get him completely hard. Once he was in the zone of focus and concentration, it wasn’t so bad. 

He was three paragraphs down before he turned to Eliza, his eyes bright and cheeks a little pink but smiling smugly, “This is pretty easy!”

Eliza paused in the middle of the crossword she was doing, gazing at him, “Is that so? Is my boy getting cocky?” 

Alex grinned and winked, leaning back in his chair to deliberately grind the toy against himself a little, biting his lip. Eliza gave him a withering look and he halted immediately, his face falling though he felt a thrill inside his chest. He could sense Eliza settling into a dominant role, which he completely adored. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, flickering to the submissive willingly, eagerly. 

“Can’t have that, Alexander,” Eliza shook her head. She eased the control of the vibrator up a little, enough to make him shudder. 

“Back to work, pretty boy,” Eliza turned back to her crossword, her voice bored, “Half an hour left.”

Alex whimpered.

He was in trouble now. The sensation had shifted to something more, an aching buzz against his insides that was now enough to make his breathing ragged and his cock start to ache and really stiffen. Alex gripped onto the desk with one hand, his typing stalling with the other, starting to think that maybe his overconfidence had landed him in trouble once again. But then the sensations hit some kind of plateau before he fully erect and with some slow, deep breaths and a lot of willpower, Alex was able to keep working. 

Although the interdepartmental budget policies of the government suddenly felt like less of a priority. 

Eliza could hear Alex’s soft grunts and gentle moans from over on the sofa and she grinned delightedly. This was an awful lot of fun. She edged the speed and intensity up just a little bit more, until it was just over halfway, making Alex’s toes curl and his legs start to shake. This time he didn’t try and hold back his cry. 

“Alexander, my love?” she called idly after a long while, like she was completely unaware of how agonized he was. 

“Y-y-yes?” he eventually managed to grind out. 

He sounded more pained than she realized, she let her voice soften a little, “Colour check, sweetheart?”

“Green,” he gasped, “So green.”

Eliza nodded, satisfied, rolling her eyes at her husband’s stubbornness, “I’m stuck on this one clue, eight across. Colloquial saying, five letters, second letter D. Any ideas?”

Alex gave a shuddering gasp and tried to think, humming thoughtfully to try and pull his thoughts away from the sensations teasing his prostate into near agony and his dripping erection. Five letters, colloquial saying…

Which was exactly the moment Eliza chose to notch the speed up a significant amount. Alex had to bit his lip to the point of bleeding to hold back a scream.

“Idiom!” he yelped instead, grasping the arms of his chair, his eyes screwed shut. 

“Oh yes” Eliza smiled, “Thank you my love. You’re doing so well.” 

The praise was enough to help him ride this new wave of pain and pleasure. He wanted to be good for her, he really, really did. But it was getting increasingly difficult. Alex was now hard as a rock, desperate for some kind of friction. He kept brushing his tip against his sweatpants but it wasn’t enough, it only hurt him more. 

“How l-long left?” he squeaked, still trying to type though he was now down to about a word a minute. 

Eliza glanced at the clock, “Not long. Fifteen minutes.”

Alex gave a low, quivering moan. God damn his hubris. Icarus had flown a little too close to the sun. Eliza grinned delightedly. 

He tried to keep writing but his hands were shaking and his breathing was heavy, the front of his pants were soaked. He doubted if what he was typing made a damn bit of sense. 

Eventually, mercifully, Eliza got lazily to her feet and swept over to him, perching on the edge of his desk. She cooed lovingly and pushed back some of the sodden hair plastered to his forehead. 

“Oh, look at you, sweetheart. What a state you’re in,” she murmured.

Alex whimpered at the touch, leaning into her hand, “I need you so bad, Eliza.”

She shushed him gently, “Five more minutes. Do you think you can do five minutes on the highest setting? And then you can have whatever you want, come as much and as messily as you like.” 

Alex swallowed hard. Those five minutes felt like an eternity from where he was sat but Eliza’s hand gently caressing him, her soothing voice telling him what a good and well-behaved boy and brave boy he was, all he wanted to do was exactly what she said. He just wanted to submit and be broken and put back together by her. 

“Okay. I c-can do f-five more minutes,” he whimpered. 

Eliza leant in and kissed his sweaty forehead lovingly, “That’s my boy, my beautiful Alexander.” 

The slider was almost completely at the top; it was only a tiny nudge of Eliza’s thumb to the maximum speed and vibration. But the way Alex shrieked, it was a world of distance. He clung to the desk, not even trying to work any more, just trying to not disgrace himself completely. The plea for her to just fuck him, to throw away forty minutes worth of effort was right there on his lips but he refused to let it pass. Five minutes. It was only five minutes; he could do this. It would be worth it. 

He could.

 

When Eliza finally leaned in and whispered in his ear that he was done, Alex jumped to his feet, nearly collapsing to the ground, his legs nearly giving way. Eliza caught him, laughing, hugging him without caring that he was soaked in sweat. Before long, Alex was laughing too. Both of them giggled uncontrollably for a long time.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Eliza snorted, holding his face in her hands.

“Eliza,” Alex gasped, “Can we please do this after you’ve fucked me? Seriously, I need to come so bad it hurts.”

Eliza shook herself, pulling back into the role she was playing. She pressed her lips to the bridge of his nose “And what does my sweet boy want? You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you. Name it and it’s yours.”

“In my ass?” Alex stammered, just saying the first thing that came into his head, “Please? Just get this goddamn thing out and something I can actually get off with in.”

Eliza grinned and nipped at his neck, “Phenomenal idea, my love, it would be a shame to waste forty five minutes of prep.” 

Waiting for Eliza to come back with the strap on was pure torture (Alex was in no state to make the short walk from his office to their bedroom) but within six minutes, Alex was on his back on his office floor, his knees pulled as far up his chest as they could go, groaning in relief as Eliza sank the whole slick length of the strap on into him and took hold of his pulsing dick. Neither of them was surprised when he was coming messily and furiously before too long, exploding into Eliza’s hand, across his own stomach and chest. 

Coming down was hard, he was so oversensitive and overwhelmed, and tears ran down his face. But he had his Eliza, her arms wrapped around him; his head pillowed on her chest, her soft and kind words in his ears. And then the laughter came back, giggles bursting up in their chests. They just snorted and laughed in each other’s arms, honestly just happy to have each other. 

“You’re beautiful,” Eliza murmured, kissing his forehead, “But you are a sweaty mess. Shower?”

Alex snorted, “Point taken, okay. And then you’ll read to me after?”

“Of course,” Eliza purred, stroking his hair, “Gladly.” 

Alex smiled and buried his face against her, staggered, not for the first time and not for the last that someone as wonderful as Eliza had chosen to spend her life with him. 

“I love you,” he murmured in a small voice, still sniggering. 

Eliza smiled, her laugh low and wonderful, “And I love you, Alex. More than anything.”


	15. 17) Teasing

Philip and Theo were running late as usual.

They were learning a lot of things about adult life, ever since they’d moved into their own apartment. How, yes, there was no one telling them they couldn’t eat pizza rolls every meal of every day but that didn’t mean it was a good idea. That they didn’t have a curfew anymore but still, five nights in a row of three am betimes still wasn’t fun. That watching scary movies when it was dark outside with all the lights in the apartment off sounded like fun until it very quickly wasn’t.

And making sure they were on time for parties and such was more difficult that it seemed, when there were no parents giving continual time check ups.

Philip sighed, his eyes darting to the clock as he twitched the collar of his shirt in the hall mirror. Frances was going to kill them, Pip had already had to send her a few texts, insisting that they were one their way, they’d be there in five, when in actuality they hadn’t stepped outside their front door.

He could try and blame Theo, of course, but he never would.

That was another thing Pip was learning. That he loved Theodosia Burr more than he could fit into words.

Ever since the front door had closed behind Philip’s entire family, who of course insisted on helping them move in despite the fact that they were more of a hindrance than anything, and he and Theo had found themselves alone in this cramped apartment in Washington Heights, the smile had barely left his face. Pip adored everything about her, all the little quirks and eccentricities that made her his Theodosia. He’d known about them of course, but now they were right here in front of him on a daily basis and it just knocked the air out of him. Stuff like the way her expression turned all adorably sour and grumpy in the mornings when she realized that she had to get up, the way she bounced her leg as she sat and watched TV with him on the evenings, the way she lounged around in a towel for hours after showering because she couldn’t be bothered to put on clothes.

Philip loved her. He truly, honestly loved her.

 

Even when she made them late for stuff.

Philip was about to turn and go drag her out of the bathroom, if that was what it took, when he heard her footsteps behind him. He turned, about to make some dry, sarcastic comment about how they weren’t going to the party, they were going straight to Antarctica to hide because Frances Laurens was definitely going to track them down and kill them…

But the minute he span on his heels and saw her, every thought blew out of his mind like dust in the wind. Every thought except her name and the thought that he really, really wanted to skip the party entirely and just make love to her all night.

“Jesus Christ, Theo…” Pip breathed, his eyes wide.

Theo blinked, flushing a little but trying to play oblivious to the effect she was having on him, “You okay, baby?”

Pip ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing hard, “Yep. Yep, I’m fine. You just…wow.”

Theo tilted her head, making her mane of curls bounce, the low light catching in it beautifully. The crooked grin on her face let him know she was fully aware of what was wrong.

It was what she was wearing. Of course she looked phenomenal, enough to make his mouth dry on any day. Her dress was wonderful, made of glittery threads in a rainbow of colors, shining and shimmering like the rainbow sheen of oil. Her boots were nice too, those suede ones he’d gotten her for her last birthday, on the advice of his mom of course.

It was more about the jacket.

That half cut black leather jacket that clung to her body and framed her so well, the fabric soft and worn just right, shiny and supple looking.

Philip couldn’t put his finger on it exactly, the way you couldn’t really about these things, all he knew was that it really, really turned him on to see his girlfriend wearing leather, that jacket in particular. Like a whole lot. To the point where he couldn’t really focus on anything else but getting her into bed.

Which was going to be a problem, as they had somewhere to be.

Theo grinned, her fingers playing idly with the collar of her jacket, watching Pip blush and squirm happily with one eyebrow raised, “Ready to go? Bet Frankie’s fuming with us already.”

Philip narrowed his eyes at her, a shiver running through him. So she was playing games.

Well…he couldn’t deny he loved it.

“She is,” Philip shrugged, trying to look blasé as he coughed and attempted to claw back some composure, “As long as we turn up with drink, Georges will make her forgive us.”

Theo chuckled, watching Philip walk out of the apartment, her eyes drifting down and noticing the way his half stiff cock slightly altered his gait with a wry smile.

She followed her boyfriend and smoothing down her collar, thinking that this was going to be a very fun night.

 

“You alright, buddy?” Georges de Lafayette asked wryly, passing Philip another red cup full of coke and vodka.

Philip blinked, tearing his eyes away (with considerable difficulty) from Theo, dancing in the middle of the living room with Lucy Jefferson. He grunted and shifted in his chair, trying to focus on something other than his beautiful girlfriend, deliberately dressed to turn him on, was swaying her hips and tossing her hair enticingly and the only thing he wanted to do was pounce on her.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, taking a swallow of his drink, so hot and worked up he’d have happily settled for tipping it over his head.

Georges rolled his eyes. Because of course neither of them were being subtle, not now they were both getting increasingly tipsy; Theo in the way she was deliberately not taking her jacket off despite the heat, the way she kept pulling Pip onto the dance floor so she could press against him, the way she kept bending over and leaning across things, nor was Pip in the way it was effecting him.

But the rest of them had always known that these two were animals.

“Sure thing, Pip, sure thing,” Georges muttered, hiding his grin in his own glass of wine.

Philip didn’t hear. Theo was beckoning him, her eyes bright and wild, her skin obviously deliciously flushed across her cheeks and chest, he could tell even from this distance and lack of light. He couldn’t stop the low whine that slipped through his teeth, blushing bright red immediately, praying Georges didn’t hear. His best friend merely turned his face politely, pretending that he hadn’t when he most definitely had. All he did was take another drink, shrugging and muttering under his breath, “One dance. And then you can go, I’ll cover for you.”

“Love you, man,” Philip said quickly, catapulting out of his chair and bounding over to a delighted Theo in a heartbeat.

Georges smirked, rolling his eyes, “Animals…”

“One dance,” Pip panted, taking Theo’s hips and pulling her against him, his heart skipping at her delighted giggle, “One dance and then we go home and…”

He leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper, “And you ride me so hard I break. Okay?”

Theo showed no outward sign of what he’d said, which was simultaneously infuriating and exciting. She merely smiled and started to pull him along with the music, keeping her body pressed against him, her arms thrown around his neck.

The song was one of their favorites, they’d sang along to it as they’d made breakfast dozens of times. But Pip didn’t hear a single note, a single word. The rest of the world fell away apart from him and Theo, the friction of her hips against his leg, the way the fairy lights strung up around the apartment caught in her dark eyes, how she was just so beautiful and he wanted her so bad and she was his, his wonderful girlfriend.

He barely even noticed when the song faded out and Theo was suddenly on her tiptoes, kissing him and murmuring “Wanna head home now?” silkily in his ear.

He whimpered an affirmative.

 

Ten minutes of heavy making out in the back of a taxi later and Philip was being pressed up against their front door, an instant after it had been closed, Theo’s lips burning on his.

“You’re so mean,” he wined softly against her mouth, before her tongue slid into his, “Teasing me all night…”

Theo giggled sweetly, pulling away from him to kick her shoes away and start working the buttons of his jeans, “Oh I have a feeling you’ll forgive me.”

He tried to raise a sardonic eyebrow but it was hard with her fingers brushing his cock, “Oh r-really?”

Theo winked, “Yeah. When you see me in this jacket…and _only_ this jacket.”

Philip’s eyes went very, very wide, “…Oh.”

He did forgive her. Instantly.

 

All in all, it was a very good night.


	16. Oral Sex

Eliza folded her arms across her chest, regarding her boyfriend’s tight, hunched shoulders as he worked like his life depended on it. Alex’s concentration and stamina was admirable, she had to admit. He’d been typing away at her desk for hours and still showed no sign of stopping, even now there was moonlight filtering in through her dorm’s window. Eliza sometimes felt like she could quite happily just sit and watch him; that intense look in his eyes, the focused set of his face, the way his long hair had escaped his bun, despite the fact that there was a pen stuck through it.

She _could_. But it was late, she’d had a stressful day and Eliza wanted her boyfriend.

She grinned delightedly and glanced at her clock on the wall, the one shaped like a birdhouse and painted with flowers that Alex had called ‘the most Eliza thing’ he’d ever seen. The last time she’d managed this in twenty minutes.

Let’s see if she could break her record.

“Oh, Alexander?” she drawled lazily, her voice low and warm.

Her boyfriend’s ears pricked up a little, though he kept typing and didn’t take his eyes away from the screen, “Hey baby. How was soccer practice?”

Eliza smiled a little at how she didn’t have to remind him where she’d been all evening, he just knew. Even when he was thinking about a million different things at once, even when he sometimes forgot to put socks on in the morning, Eliza never fell through the cracks.

“It was good, thanks. What are you working on?” she asked, playing with a strand of her own hair.

“Paper for criminal law class,” he answered promptly, his fingers never slowing as they rattled away on the keys, ideas pouring out of his head and through his hands easily.

“And how many pages over the limit have you gone already?” Eliza teased.

“Hey,” Alex laughed, feigning hurt, “Only three. Professor knows what I’m like.”

Eliza rolled her eyes, smirking, putting a little stress of command in her voice, “Come on. Time for bed.”

He sighed, turning in his chair, “Eliza, honey, just a little…”

As soon as Alex laid eyes on her, the rest of his sentence evaporated and his jaw went a little slack. The sight of his girlfriend, her still damp hair piled up on top of her head, wearing nothing but one of his sweatshirts that fell pleasingly over one shoulder, exposing the soft curves of her collarbone and the top of her breast, and the hem of which barely scraped the top of her thigh. It almost broke him.

But he shook his head, like he was trying to clear it, seeing what game Eliza was playing immediately.  It was very familiar to them.

“I’ve only got a little bit more to do, okay?” Alex promised, turning back to the laptop though he couldn’t take his eyes off her quite yet, “A few more pages. And then…”

His eyes travelled down her body, noting with a shiver that she wasn’t wearing underwear, his eyes flashing hungrily before he focused back on the screen. His sentence didn’t need finishing.

Eliza pouted, tilting her head. She knew with her Alex ‘a little bit more’ could mean anything from three pages to thirty and even then he’d have another idea halfway through that absolutely had to be written down right now and there’s another thirty pages and…

No. That wasn’t going to do.

Alex blinked a little when Eliza ducked under the desk he was say working at, just crawled under it like that wasn’t a very weird thing to do.

“Um, Eliza?” he bent under to look at her curiously, “What are you doing, my little gopher?”

She wrinkled her nose, “Not sure how I feel about that term of endearment. You’ve come up with better.”

“And I’ve come up with worse,” he grins, his teeth flashing white in the low light of the room, “But seriously, what are you doing?”

“Just waiting for you to finish,” Eliza answers with feigned innocence, “It’s cold. I want to wait down here.”

Alex dropped his jaw to ask another question, beyond certain that she was up to something, he could see it shining in her dark eyes. But that was when she pulled her knees to her chest; her legs a little way apart, making the sweatshirt ride up. And the view that gave him of what was between her soft, curvy thighs reminded him sharply that he had a game to win. And he was in danger of losing. Eliza giggled as his face quickly disappeared and she heard him cough awkwardly.

Alex returned to his work, though suddenly this essay felt much, much less important. He stretched his (admittedly not that long) legs out as he picked up his pace again, his focus returning after a while, finding Eliza easily and nudging her with his foot.

“Hey! Get off,” he heard her muffled laugh, felt her swatting at his feet, “Gross!”

“You’re the one who chose such a dumb place to sit!” he challenged, lifting his legs and trying to press his foot against her face, laughing now.

“Alex!” she whined, “Fine!”

He stiffened as her slender hands caught him by the ankles and suddenly his legs were forced apart and Eliza was kneeling between them, holding him down. Alex gave a chirp of surprise, his hands stilling on the keyboard.

“Eliza?” he squeaked, getting an idea about what she was about to do, really hoping he was wrong. Because if he was right, then he was doomed.

“Shh,” his girlfriend soothed, her hands sliding up and down his thighs, pressing and massaging insistently, toying, “Keep working. Like you said, just a little bit more to do.”

“A-and what are you going to do?” Alex tried to swallow back the stammer in his voice as her fingers dance around his cock, which is already starting to twitch and respond to her touch. Already. Damn it.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Eliza hummed thoughtfully, “You just keep working…”

Alex shivered with anticipation, not standing this not knowing what she was going to do. He tried to keep going, struggling to find the words now that Eliza’s hands were severing the connection between his brain and his hands. But he was Alexander Hamilton, the guy who was taking more classes than was really healthy and still did the extra credit assignments. He could do this. He could.

Eliza grinned to herself as she heard the rattling of the keys start back up.

She was going to fix that.

Her hands worked quickly, pulling back the waistband of his sweatpants (he now kept so many clothes in her dorm room he may as well live here) and freeing his dick, standing alert and half stiff. She wrapped her fingers lightly around his base and licked lightly at the tip.

The effect on Alex was instantaneous, she could watch his toes curl from under the desk and she heard his startled screech, felt him twitch and shudder.

“Eliza…” he groaned, huffing, “Eliza, no fair!”

“You want me to stop?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, loosening her touch.

“No!” he yapped quickly, “No, no I don’t want you to stop! Keep going, please?”

Eliza grinned, satisfied and tightened her hand on him, feeling him flex and throb in response. This wasn’t something she did very often, usually it was the other way around, they both preferred it that way. But when she did do it, they both enjoyed it immensely.

She smiled and put her mouth over the tip of him, working his opening with the very tip of her tongue, tight, rapid circles. Alex threw himself back in the chair, his fingers curling into white knuckled fists as a low, almost pained moan ground through his teeth. Eliza grinned briefly before moving her mouth down him, slowly, keeping her lips tight. Alex’s legs thrashed in response, a strangled gasp of her name that only drove her on, made her want to drag more out of him.

She took as much of him as she could, though her hands were needed for the last bit, he was pretty big and she wasn’t used to this. She kept her tongue flat and ran it up and down his cock, groaning around him, losing herself in making him scream and shudder.

Alex was a shaking mess, all thoughts of work abandoned completely, nothing else existed but Eliza, one hand holding his dick, the other’s fingers tanging in the dark, coarse hair around it, her mouth doing such wonderful things to him. She was such an unforgiving tease, he was close to the edge within minutes but she pulled back, going back to only light touches, little kitten licks, not enough to tip him over, leaving him hanging until he was begging.

“Oh god, oh fuck, fuck, Eliza, please just let me come, I need…I’m gonna…” he whined and pleaded, his legs tight around her, not noticing as she dragged back to put her mouth around just the tip, the most sensitive part, “Fuck, Eliza, please, it’s too much, I need you, Eliz-AH!”

He screamed as she sucked only on the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around him, finishing him within seconds. Eliza moaned happily as his salt and heat filled her mouth, swallowing hard and letting go of him, wiping at the slight trail that had spilled down her chin. She felt very, very proud of herself as she tucked him back in his sweatpants and rested her head in his lap, blinking her dark, clever eyes at him smugly.

“I think you’re done for tonight, baby,” she purred, her voice silky.

“Y-yeah,” Alex whined, his voice cracking, his hand shaking as it moved to stroke her hair.

Her grin growing with triumph, Eliza raised an eyebrow; “Going to pay me back for what I just gave you?”

Alex had thought he couldn’t move, that his limbs were too heavy and exhausted to ever move again. But at those words, he jumped to his feet, pulling her over to the bed eagerly, his eyes bright and excited.

Eliza laughed, letting him pull her along and push her back against the pillows, sighing contentedly as he kissed a trail down her chest and stomach, further and further down…

But before she did, her eyes flickered over to her clock. Fifteen minutes. Eliza grinned in triumph.

A new record.


	17. Dirty Talk (Alex/Eliza)

Eliza was always excited for her Alex to come home from work; to have him hug her and kiss her neck, listen to him detail all the arguments he’d managed to get into in just nine hours, just have him near her after missing him all day.

But today she was excited to see him for a slightly different reason.

She sat on the stairs with her knees pulled up to her chest, grinning to herself, her eyes flickering between the clock and the door. She knew Alex wouldn’t be late today.

Sure enough, for the first time in a very long while, the front door opened pretty much exactly on twenty past five. Alex did not look happy, throwing his briefcase and suit jacket down, his cheeks flushed, his expression sour.

“That was not a fun day,” he scowled, folding his arms over his chest and pouting at his wife.

Eliza wanted to play innocent but she just couldn’t help the thrilled grin and giggle that escaped her, “Oh really, why’s that?”

The corners of Alex’s mouth twitched up a little but he was determined to stay put out, “You know damn well why, Eliza. I hardly got anything done! I kept feeling them under my clothes every time I moved and…and it felt like people were…staring.” His cheeks darkened a little.

For a moment Eliza delighted herself with the mental image of Alex squirming uncomfortably behind his desk at the Treasury or even at a cabinet meeting, Having to explain why his eyes kept un-focusing and why he was so red in the face when it was mid November. Getting worked up and turned on but not being able to do anything about it. Feeling every pair of eyes in the room on him, like they somehow knew, the constant buzz of arousal and embarrassment in his chest all day.

Which was, of course, the whole point of this game, Eliza thought with an excited shiver.

She rose to her feet gracefully to brush her lips against his, her delicate hands moving to his full hips, rubbing teasingly. Through the soft material of Alex’s suit trousers she could trace the outline of what he was wearing underneath, not his usual boxers, but her lace and silk that had been teasing him all day, stiffening him every time he felt it brush against his soft thighs.

“You poor thing,” Eliza purred, kissing him again, “Was this a little too distracting for you?”

Alex just shivered and whimpered, his limbs turning to water under her hands, providing answer enough.

Eliza grinned.

It had been difficult, choosing which pair of her underwear he was going to wear under his suit all day. Eliza had spent nearly all of last evening watching him try on different pairs for her, holding different scraps of lace and silk against his amber skin to see what would match best, getting him to pose and model them for her. Both of them had been giggling helplessly by the time they were through and the night had dissolved into just making out on their bed amidst piles of Eliza’s lingerie all over the room, Alex still wearing one of her red thongs. As wonderful as he’d looked in that, Eliza had eventually decided on some powdery blue cheekies that still looked beautiful on his soft, curvy hips but had more material to tease him.

Looking at him now, his eyes dark and his cheeks pleasantly flushed, Eliza could see she’d made the right choice. They’d clearly done their job.

“Y-you know what these things do to me, Eliza,” Alex groaned, feeling her delicate, deliberate teasing.

“Oh, I know,” she grinned, slipping a hand behind him to take a nice, tight handful of his ass, “But that’s what you get when you lose a bet, my love.”

He squirmed and his eyes dropped, Alexander Hamilton didn’t like losing. But he couldn’t deny that fair was fair. Eliza had proven she could, in fact, recite the entire balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet while Alex ate her out so, as per their agreement, he had to do whatever she said in and out of the bedroom for an entire week.

And this was only day one. Alex was getting a little worried, wondering if he was going to survive until Sunday.

“Look, I know,” he whined, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, he knew she could rarely resist his begging, “I know I lost but please, Eliza, I’ve been waiting all day, I wore them just like you said but I need something. Please?”

His wife tilted her head and gave him a pretty smile; almost indecently innocent giving the situation she was putting him in, “Don’t worry, I’ve got something in mind for you. I want you to go up to your office and get those clothes off, kneel in front of your chair and wait for me like the good boy you are.”

Alex nodded emphatically, happy to have instruction, something to do to bring him closer to what he really wants which is to just be fucked senseless.

Before he could shoot up the stairs, Eliza caught him hard at his elbows and pulled him in close, close enough for her to put her teeth around his ear lobe and grind them just a little. Alex yelped, freezing in place.

“And leave those panties on,” she purred in a low whisper.

Of course Eliza took her time, moving languidly and slowly from when she first watched Alex shoot off up the stairs like his life depended on it. She rummaged through their toy box under their bed, musing over what she might need, all the things she could possibly do to her Alex.

Eventually she decided to keep it simple with just a cock ring and the nice leather bound handcuffs, running them through their fingers, letting herself imagine how pretty her husband was going to look in them. After a quick check in the mirror, ruffling her hair a little and smiling at herself, she made her way lazily to his office. Because of course she was going to keep him waiting for as long as possible.

Alex gave a little yelp of relief as she pushed back the door and Eliza could only smile wider, he looked so beautifully wanton and desperate. He was naked, save the underwear which was growing increasingly soaked as he got more and more aroused, just as she’d wanted, and he was crouched on his knees in front of the leather chair. He looked…perfect.

“Hello, my gorgeous boy,” Eliza grinned, approaching him slowly, crouching down to his level, running her hand along his jaw. Alex whimpered at her gentle touch, half closing his dark, hungry eyes. Up close Eliza could see the blush across his chest and face, the way his pupils were blown wide, the way the panties were straining against his erection.

“Eliza…” he gasped but she placed her forefinger against his lips, shushing him softly.

“I’ll take care of you, sweetheart, don’t you worry,” her grin sparkled, “How could I not when you look so frankly irresistible?”

Alex squirmed at the praise, he always did, but he really wanted to speak, to beg her to let him go to work, to do anything. The waiting was killing him.

“Okay, so,” Eliza drawled, her voice so deliciously low and smoky, the way it could get, that make Alex weak, “I’m guessing you know why I asked you to kneel in front of the chair? You’re a clever boy, after all.”

Alex’s eyes brightened; of course he did, “So I can eat you out.”

His wife beamed, “Naturally. It is one of your specialties after all. But…” her dark brown eyes drifted downwards to the joining of his legs, making Alex blush, “I think you need a little help controlling yourself, by the looks of things. Good thing I brought these…”

With an innocent smile, she dangled the tight rubber ring between her fingers of one hand and the cuffs from the other, delighting in how he winced just at the sight of her arsenal. The ring was one of the smaller ones they had, one that would make it impossible for him to come, not until she freed him.

“Color?” Eliza checked, tilting her head.

“Green,” Alex answered firmly and immediately, he’d been waiting all day for this.

Eliza kissed him quickly and fiercely, dipping her hand under the lace rimmed waistband of the panties and snapping the cock ring on him as her lips distracted him. Alex’s hips jerked at the sudden tightness and he hissed against her mouth but he only kissed her harder. It made it easy to pull his arms behind his back and secure them.

“Good boy,” Eliza murmured, reveling in the sight of him all bound and helpless, winking indecently, “Just to keep you focused, hmm?”

As tight and fierce as the grip of the ring was on his throbbing dick, Alex was glad of the forced control as he watched his beautiful Eliza get to her feet and sit back in the chair, hiking up the skirts of the simple, dark green dress she was wearing. And of course she wasn’t wearing any underwear at all, as she moved her knees apart, there she was, so beautifully wet and ready for Alex’s tongue. Without the ring, he’d have disgraced himself in seconds.

“C-can I?” he whined, rattling against the cuffs, wanting so badly to touch her.

Eliza lifted one leg over his shoulder, making him moan at the touch of her soft skin, “Be my guest, pretty boy.”

Alex pitched forward eagerly, giving her absolutely everything he had. He started gently with wide sweeping circles between her lips with just the very tip of his tongue, opening her up and teasing her entrance, sending warmth branching through her. But as Eliza’s breathing became ragged, as she pulled the hem of her dress up further and rolled her hips against his mouth, he gave her more. He started to press and lap at her, focusing on her swelling clit, sucking and even nipping lightly until she was growling and moaning and yelping under him. When Alex finally slid his tongue up inside her, flexing it expertly, it was not very long before her fingers left the arm rests of the chair and buried in his long hair, pulling it free of the bun he kept it in for work and yanking at it in a way that absolutely drove him wild.

“A-Alex, fuck, baby, I’m so c-close, you beautiful boy…” Eliza groaned, her expression tight and rapturous.

That delighted him, he used her tight grasp on his hair and the beautiful noises she made to guide him, to help him nip and blow and suck in just the right way to soon have her screaming in release, soaking his mouth in the process. Alex thought to himself that his chair was going to be a mess by the end of this but that thought was soon swept away in just how good Eliza tasted, her familiar salt, like still tasting the sea on his skin after swimming in the ocean.

As soon as she could move again, as soon as the fog of orgasm faded, Eliza gently nudged Alex back with her foot so she could regard him, his face flushed, his beard sparkling with droplets of her come, his eyes nearly black with lust and hunger.

God, she wanted him badly.

Eliza leaned forward on her knees, grinning at him, the desperate state he was in. She cradled his face in her hands, just enjoying the sight of him, kissing his lips and tasting herself on them with a possessive thrill.

“Did I do good?” Alex murmured, eager for more praise and attention, craving it as much as he did her touch.

Eliza gave him a low, beautiful laugh, her voice thick from her delighted shrieks, “Oh baby, you were incredible,” she punctuated her words with a kiss on his nose, making him squirm and smile.

“So wonderful in fact, that I want to do the same for you, my lovely Alexander. I think it’s time you got to come.”

His eyes brightened in sheer excitement, he was so hard it was becoming a dull, constant ache. Words failed him; he could only nod breathlessly as her arousal dripped down his chin.

Eliza giggled so prettily as she stood on slightly shaky legs and brought Alex up with her. Just because she could, just because she was so turned on by him right now, she kissed him again, holding his swollen lip between her teeth until he moaned.

“So this is what’s going to happen, baby,” Eliza sighed, her lips still brushing him, “Is you’re going to sit in that chair and I’m going to ride your cock until you’re screaming and sobbing and begging. And then that rings coming off and you can make as big of a mess of yourself as you like. But…not until I say. So, green?”

Alex could barely stand, her words, the idea of her around him, it was almost too much. After a moment he managed to gasp, “So green. God, Eliza, please I need you, please just fuck me.”

In a heartbeat she’d flung him down where she’d been sat, yanking the panties down around his knees, too focused on him to get them any further and they did add to the whole effect, soaked and tangled around his legs like that. Eliza swept her dress over her head, sending her hair bouncing in a way that made Alex’s mouth dry and he watched her raptly, shaking in anticipation.

When she finally sat on his lap, taking his still bound length inside her a she braced on the arms of the chair, Alex could only shriek, burying his face in her hair. Eliza made a similar noise, so soon after her last heavy orgasm she was still sensitive and achy, there was pain mixed in with the pleasure as he filled her up but she wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

Alex meanwhile was a lost man, as she rocked on him, her hips rolling, the flood of sensation was almost more than he could take. He felt himself strain against the ring and he rattled the cuffs, as moaned and gasped and felt tears burn in his eyes. He was scarcely aware of anything else until Eliza turned and pulled him into an awkward and messy kiss, given their unusual position but it shook him out of his haze.

“E-Eliza, please, I c-can’t take it, the r-ring…” he gasped, “P-please, I’m begging you, it hurts…”

Eliza shushed him gently, stroking his face, his still sodden beard, “Just a few moments longer, baby, so we can come together, you can do that for me right? God, you have no idea how gorgeous you look right now, so beautiful…”

Alex groaned brokenly, his voice splintering in desperation but he let Eliza roll her hips on him a little longer until she felt her peak coming close, even as he came close to breaking down completely, but it was worth the wait. It was nothing short of heaven when, with speed and grace she really shouldn’t have so near to orgasm, it wasn’t fair really, she lifted off of him, removed the ring in one easy motion and took him again, all in the space of a second.

Alex swore loudly, wishing he could hold her but he couldn’t so he’d give her his come instead. Only a few movements of Eliza’s hips, more furious and insistent now, he lost it, screaming her name raggedly as he released into her. That tipped Eliza over the edge with him, feeling his fierce heat inside her; she was gripped into silence by her second orgasm of the night.

They came down together, Eliza reaching behind her so she could hold him and stroke his arms until they came back to themselves. Then Eliza, who was in a slightly better state than her poor Alex, rose up and freed him from the cuffs, rubbing his aching limbs and covering every inch of him she could reach with kisses, murmuring praise and love and affection until he was smiling, that familiar crooked smile she adored.

“If you want these panties back…you might need to let me wash them first,” he managed to tease in a raspy, wheezing voice, “I kind of wrecked them.”

Eliza could only laugh, laugh at her brave, bratty sub of a husband; she kissed him again with all the love she could muster.

“Well, I made a mess of your office chair,” she shrugged, “So lets call it even, hmm?”

Alex smirked, “I really love you, Eliza.”

She kissed his nose, “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All these are from my tumblr, quantum-oddity! Come hang!


End file.
